Inuyasha's Love for Kagome
by bonitaboriqqua
Summary: Inuyasha never really notices how much he loves Kagome until he finds out she's madly in love with a boy named Akio. Reviews wanted! COMPLETED!
1. Default Chapter

Author: Bonitaboriqqua  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha character unfortunately even though I might start up my own anime cartoon someday!  
  
Bonitaboriqqua: This is my first Inuyasha fic so please don't be to mean! I hope you like it and give me some ideas and comments. And if anything bothers you in this story or if you have a question just let me know okay? Thanks! ^__^  
  
"Inuyasha, it's been quite a while since you were all human, when do you think it'll happen again?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Any day now I guess, shut-up! I don't want to think about that!" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome and Inuyasha had just gotten back from a huge battle for a jewel shard. They were heading back from their long journey and Sango and Miroku hadn't come for some odd reason.  
  
"I have to go back home tomorrow Inuyasha, so, you won't see me for about two days," Kagome said.  
  
"Oh-no your not, I need you here," Inuyasha stated. He looked at Kagome and noticed that she was blushing," I NEED YOU HERE FOR THE JEWEL SHARDS! OKAY?"  
  
"OH-FINE! You jerk," Kagome said.  
  
"Hi Kagome! Finally you are back, I was starting to get worried," Sango said with Miroku right behind her.  
  
"Yes, what took you so long Kagome?" Miroku said tilting his head.  
  
"Hello?! Isn't anyone happy to see me?" Inuyasha said with his arms crossed and his pout face on.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha took a little longer in beating our enemy this time but at least we came back in one piece," Kagome said looking at Inuyasha with a smile.  
  
"Well, lets go to bed, its getting late," Miroku said. They all agreed and went inside. Inuyasha sat down the way he always slept and just stared at everybody. He looked at Kagome who was peacefully asleep. Then, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
^~^~^~  
  
"Wake up Inuyasha, I'm leaving now," Kagome said to sleeping Inuyasha. He slowly opened his gold eyes and stood up.  
  
"No, you can't leave yet," he yawned, "we still got to go find more shards."  
  
"Sorry, but I can't miss this big test I have today, so I'll see you in two days," Kagome said. Inuyasha just stayed quiet and followed her to the well. Sango and Miroku were already there. They said bye.  
  
]"Bye guys," Kagome said waving, "bye Inuyasha." She jumped into the well and disappeared. Miroku and Sango looked at each other and then at Inuyasha.  
  
"What's up Inuyasha? You didn't argue with Kagome like you usually do," Sango said. He just crossed his arm and said,  
  
"I did all that with her yesterday. Anyway, tomorrow night is when I change all human so I don't feel too good today."  
  
"Oh, well, we don't have anything to do for two days until she comes back so you can rest more or do whatever you want," Miroku said.  
  
*2 DAYS LATER*  
  
"She should be coming anytime now," Sango said looking down the well, "It's going to be a big surprise when she sees you all human Inuyasha."  
  
"Yeah-yeah," Inuyasha said.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome came out of the with her backpack on. She had a huge smile on her face and looked really, really happy. Inuyasha noticed and said,  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Human Inuyasha said.  
  
"Oh?! Inuyasha you're human! Cool! OH! I'm so happy because I got the nicest, cutest boyfriend! I came back to tell you all that I'll be back in two days."  
  
"And that's suppose to be good news?!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Yeah, in my time, it's the weekend and he's taking me on a date both days! The good new is, since you're all human, you can come with me Inuyasha!"  
  
Before Inuyasha could say anything, Kagome pulled him into the well. Miroku just looked at Sango and said,  
  
"Well, this gives us more time for us."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"HEY! I DIDN'T SAY I WANTED TO GO!" Inuyasha said. It was daytime in Kagome's time.  
  
"Well, I didn't ask you did I? Anyways, let me show you my new boyfriend, he's in the park c'mon!" Kagome dragged Inuyasha to the park and he saw her boyfriend. He was tall, tan, and handsom. His eyes were hazel and he kind of resembled Ranma. (Without the braid in the back.)  
  
"Is this your friend you told me about?" The teenage boy said.  
  
"Uh-huh! This is Inuyasha, Inuyasha this is Akio," Kagome said smiling. Kagome hugged Akio to greet him. Suddenly, when Inuyasha saw that he felt empty inside. He was starting to feel jealous! 'Does she really like him?' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
Bonitaboriqqua: Do you like it so far? If I get good reviews I'll get on to the next chapter. If you have any suggestions for future chapters, I really would like some! Sometimes, I can't think of anything so that will be a big help! Thanks to all that will send me something in a review! ^__^ 


	2. Inuyasha Tells

Author: Bonitaboriqqua  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Inuyasha, even though I wish I did!  
  
Bonitaboriqqua: I am so happy with the reviews I got from you people! I am currently working on 2 other stories so I am trying to do all of them at the same time. Keep reviewing and enjoy!  
  
"So, Inuyasha, where are you from? I mean, you have really long hair and you dress, uh, unique," Akio said holding Kagome's hand.  
  
"Where are you trying to get?" Inuyasha asked crossing his arms once more.  
  
"Huh? No where, I'm just asking you where you're from is all," Akio said innocently. Inuyasha looked at Kagome for help.  
  
"Um, he's from, the, um, Philippians," Kagome said.  
  
"The Philippians? Oh, well, okay, nice to have met you Inuyasha," Akio said. He looked at Kagome and said, "Well Kagome, I'll pick you up at around, seven okay?"  
  
"Okay, see you later Akio!" Kagome said waving bye smiling, "Isn't he nice Inuyasha? Not to mention handsome!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever, why did you bring me here if you have Ak-ee- dope?" Inuyasha said with his face staring to turn red.  
  
"His name is Akio, and I brought you here to support me and tell me if I do anything wrong tonight," Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at her confused and then put his hand up pointing to his head and said,  
  
"Your brains broken or something."  
  
"Sit boy," Kagome said watching him fall, "I'm counting on you Inuyasha."  
  
"We'll you don't have to make me fall!!! Anyways what do I know about girls these days? I don't even know how to handle them in my own time period!"  
  
"Oh-just shut up and let's go to my house for breakfast," Kagome said helping him up. As they were walking,  
  
"Is your little brother there? He always bothers me when I come over," Inuyasha said.  
  
"You're his roll model Inuyasha. You can't blame him." As they were walking Inuyasha looked at his feet and thought, 'I blew my chance. Great now how can I help her tonight if I have feelings for her also. Wait, WHAT AM I THINKING!?! Inuyasha your going crazy!' They finally got to her house.  
  
"Hi mom! Inuyasha's with me, so make an extra plate!"  
  
"This is Inuyasha? What happened to his hair and eyes?" Kagome's mom said.  
  
"He's going to be human today. It's cool right?" Kagome said pulling his hair.  
  
"Well, okay, sit down and I'll get you two your food," her mom said. She handed each of them a plate of food and they started eating. When they were done eating, Kagome said,  
  
"Where's my little brother, mom?"  
  
"Oh-he's sick in bed today. Thank goodness it wasn't a school day."  
  
"Oh, poor thing, well, tell him me and Inuyasha will stop bye later okay? C'mon, we got to buy you some 21st century clothes."  
  
"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Inuyasha said looking at his red clothing. Kagome looked at him from head to toe and said,  
  
"First of all, no one wears that style of dressing now and everyone wears shoes. We don't walk around bear foot! You need to blend in tonight. Not stand out like you are now." Kagome said grabbing his hand and pulling him. When she took his hand, Inuyasha's cheeks turned red. Kagome didn't notice though.  
  
"Here we are! Let's see what looks good on you," Kagome said. She picked out some jeans and t-shirts. "Try them on over here." Inuyasha went into the dressing rooms and came out with each of the outfits.  
  
"I look so skinny in these clothes. Not to mention weird,"Inuyasha said looking at himself in a mirror.  
  
"That's because you are skinny. At least you have more muscle than all the other boys," Kagome giggled, "You don't look weird, you look in!"  
  
"I guess," Inuyasha said. 'As long as she doesn't think I'm weird. Here I go again! Man, why am I thinking about her so much?!' Inuyasha thought. He picked up his red clothing and they paid with yen and walked out the store. They had also picked out a pair of Nike shoes too. (Poor Inuyasha! ^__^) As they were walking,  
  
"So, you, um, really like Akio?" Inuyasha asked innocently.  
  
"Oh-yeah, he's so nice and everything. I just can't believe he's my boyfriend now!" Kagome said smiling to herself. 'She looks so happy,' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha said scratching his hair looking at the floor.  
  
"Hmm? What's up?" she said noticing his tone in voice.  
  
"I, um, just wanted to tell, you, that uh, Akio is very lucky to have you and that if he ever hurts you in any way, you can tell me." Inuyasha just noticed what he said and got embarrassed and blushed.  
  
'Am I dreaming? Did Inuyasha just say that Akio is very lucky to have me?' Kagome thought. "Okay, you're scarring me now. What is wrong with you?"  
  
"Huh? Nothing! I, uh, never mind um," Inuyasha stuttered. 'Great, now you made her think you're mentally retarded.' They walked silently down the sidewalk.  
  
"Now where are we going?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"We got until seven, you want to, um, go, um, I don't know, go to the park again?"  
  
"Sure," he agreed. They walked to the park and sat on a bench.  
  
"It's so nice today isn't it," Kagome said.  
  
"Yeah," Inuyasha said still embarrassed about before.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry that I said, 'what's wrong with you', nothing's wrong with you," Kagome said interrupted.  
  
"I don't think I can be there tonight," Inuyasha said quickly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I can't see you with," Inuyasha stopped talking, then said," Akio. Something inside me, feels empty and it hurts."  
  
Bonitaboriqqua: This is so cute right?! I love how I'm writing this! Hope you did too! Please send in a review! It really helps me keep going. Someone out there said they don't know what Ranma looks like. Just go to google.com and go to images. Type in Ranma and you'll see a bunch of pictures of him okay? Thanks for all the reviews from last time! Send in one again! ^__- 


	3. Stolen Heart, Stolen Tetsaiga

Author: Bonitaboriqqua  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, do care  
  
Bonitaboriqqua: Hay! It's me! Thanks for all the encouraging reviews and continue to do so! I love this story and I hope I hear from you! Inuyasha rules!  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in shock, she looked at Inuyasha who was looking at the floor once more. She noticed he was blushing like crazy! His hands were shaking a little too! 'Does, he, like me? It must have taken a lot of guts to say that.'  
  
"You probably think I've gone crazy right?" Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome just looked at him and said,  
  
"No, I think, Inuyasha, you are really confusing me! Do you like me or not?" Inuyasha looked at her and then at the sky.  
  
"Hi Kagome!" a girl said from behind them.  
  
"EH?" Kagome and Inuyasha said startled.  
  
"Ryu, what are you doing here?!" Kagome said in a loud voice. Inuyasha just looked at both of them with a mad look.  
  
"Is this your boyfriend? I thought Akio was," Ryu said.  
  
"Inuyasha is not my boyfriend, Akio is! He's just a good friend of mine," Kagome explained.  
  
"Really? Well, it didn't sound like that," Ryu said.  
  
"You were listening?!" Inuyasha said with his face turning red again.  
  
"Yep, and I'm glad I was, don't worry, I won't tell anyone!" Ryu said.  
  
"Listen, and listen good, Inuyasha is not my boyfriend! I am crazy in love with Akio and that's all there is to it!" Kagome shouted. When Inuyasha heard those words he felt like using Tetsaiga against himself. He looked and was very hurt inside.  
  
"Whatever you say Kagome, well, they are waiting for me over there," Ryu said running towards the volleyball court.  
  
"I can't stand her! Anyway Inuyasha, where did we leave off? Inuyasha? Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome hadn't noticed what she said so she wasn't aware of why Inuyasha looked upset.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know? I'm going back to the well, see you around," Inuyasha said with an upset tone. He got up and walked towards the well. Kagome just sat there, trying to think of what she said. All she could remember saying really is 'Inuyasha is not my boyfriend, Akio is, he's just a good friend of mine.'  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome called. Inuyasha looked back with a hurt look in his eyes and kept walking. "His eyes, look so, sad." Kagome just sat there thinking.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~ AT THE WELL  
  
"What does she know? Stupid, stupid, stupid, IM SO DAMN STUPID!!!" Inuyasha took out his anger on a wooden post that was near the well and broke it. He jumped into the well into his own time period. He kept on replaying what Kagome said. 'Listen, and listen good, Inuyasha is not my boyfriend! I am crazy in love with Akio.' That was the part he hated, not the boyfriend part. He arrived back in his own time period. Something wasn't right.  
  
"Miroku, Sango, where are you?" Inuyasha called out. He started looking for them, "Miroku!" He was lying in the grass unconscious with his face cut up and it looked like he was poisoned by those bees that fly into his wind tunnel.  
  
"Sango, he took her, I couldn't stop him," Miroku mumbled.  
  
"Huh? What?!" Inuyasha said carrying his friend to the dojo they were staying at.  
  
"Sesshomaru took her, my Sango," Miroku said weakly. Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock,  
  
"He must know that I'm all human tonight, and that Tetsaiga won't transform for me."  
  
"You need to get Sango, before he hurts her," Miroku said laying on the futon, "I'll be fine Inuyasha, I've been poisoned by these bees before." Inuyasha nodded his head and changed quickly back into his clothing. He took Tetsaiga with him. He started running as humanly possible, trying to sense his brother.  
  
"Nice to see you again, little brother," a cold voice said from behind him,"You're all human tonight as I expected."  
  
"Sesshomaru, where's Sango?" Inuyasha asked strictly.  
  
"Oh, she's fine, especially when she saw her little boyfriend go down. You humans are so weak when it comes to loving one another. Sadly, you're becoming just like them."  
  
"No, I'm not! Shut up Sesshomaru! Why are you doing this?!"  
  
"For the Tetsaiga of course, you can't transform it if you're human so hand it over. You have no use for it tonight so instead of just getting seriously injured like that other fool Miroku."  
  
"Inuyasha! Give him the Tetsaiga!" Sango cried. Inuyasha looked at his sword which was useless right now.  
  
"Not without a fight for it, I've been through enough today and you have to come along don't you?" Sesshomaru gave Sango to Jokin to watch, (his ugly toad,) and got out his whip thing.  
  
"Have it your way, little brother," Sesshomaru said trying to hit Inuyasha. Inuyasha blocked all these hits with the sheath of the Tetsaiga. Sesshomaru just had a smile on his face for once, knowing that he could break the sheath with a few more hits.  
  
"It's cracking," Inuyasha said blocking another hit. The sheath broke and Sesshomaru managed to hit Inuyasha! "Ah!" Inuyasha got thrown back from the hit.  
  
"Inuyasha, give up now!" Sango cried out. Inuyasha nodded his head no, as he stumbled to stand up. Sesshomaru had gotten him on his shoulder and he was bleeding. Since he was human, he couldn't heal himself as fast. Inuyasha still had the two-parts of the sheath. His Tetsaiga was tied up to his waist. Inuyasha saw in the back of Sesshomaru Kagome!  
  
"Inuyasha where are you?" She called. Sesshomaru heard her and he turned around.  
  
"KAGOME! GO BACK TO THE WELL!!!" Inuyasha said grabbing his injured shoulder. She looked at him and saw that he was in a fight. Sesshomaru put his hand up towards Kagome and she started to glow gold. He pulled her towards Sango and said,  
  
"Jokin, watch over this girl as well, Inuyasha, now this is going to get fun."  
  
"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha mumbled under his breath. Sesshomaru ran towards Inuyasha grabbing him by his neck. Inuyasha grabbed his brothers arm trying to let him let go of his neck, "What are you doing?!"  
  
"What I do best," Sesshomaru got his other hand and with his poisoned claws started poisoning Inuyasha!  
  
"STOP!" Kagome cried. Inuyasha's grip loosened from his brother's arm and his eyelids began to get heavy. His arm dropped to his side and his eyes closed. Sesshomaru dropped him and took the Tetsaiga.  
  
"You had a chance to give me the Tetsaiga before Inuyasha but you're so stubborn. Jokin, leave them here and let's go." Sesshomaru left with the Tetsaiga.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried running to him. His eyes were closed tight but he was still breathing really hard. Sango had ran to the dojo to go see Miroku. "Inuyasha, try to stand-up."  
  
"Kagome, you're here," he said smiling. He was actually happy to see her there. She helped him up but he was leaning against her. She put his arms around her to help him to the dojo. He kept his arms around her and they finally got to the dojo.  
  
Bonitaboriqqua: Poor Inuyasha, look at what he's going through. The woman he loves just doesn't love him back, and now he's a hurt human, with no Tetsaiga! If you want me to continue this romance/action fic please let me know in a review! Thanks! ^__^ 


	4. A little LOVE

Author: Bonitaboriqqua  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Kagome does!  
  
Bonitaboriqqua: Wussup!!! Chapter 4 is here! Read and enjoy! Review as always!  
  
"Inuyasha! Try and walk! You're to heavy for you to lean on me." Kagome said walking to the dojo.  
  
"I'm trying," he said weakly. He kept stumbling while his arms were around Kagome. They finally reached the dojo and Sango was taking care of Miroku. Kagome laid Inuyasha on the other futon and he was starting to sweat and breath hard.  
  
"That dumb Sesshomaru poisoned him! Sango, what should I do?" Kagome asked starting to get worried.  
  
"First of all you got to clean that wound on his shoulder, he's losing too much blood," Sango said watching Miroku sleep. Kagome nodded her head took out the first aid kit she brought in her backpack from there previous trip.  
  
"Inuyasha sit up," Kagome said softly. He struggled because of the gash on his shoulder but Kagome helped him," You are going to have to take off the top part of your clothing." Inuyasha looked at her and said,  
  
"I'll need your help." She looked at him with her innocent eyes and nodded her head. She helped him. Then she took the Hydrogen Peroxide and cleaned all the blood that was on his shoulder and chest. She wrapped the shoulder with bandage wrap,"Thanks Kagome." He smiled at her and lay back down. He was starting to be short of breath again.  
  
"What about the poison Sango?!" Kagome asked. Sango looked disappointed and then said,  
  
"We have nothing here for that; he'll have to fight it off on his own." Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was starting to get fever.  
  
"I hate being human," he said loud enough for Kagome to hear, "how can you be it everyday?" Kagome just put her fingers through his bangs and said,  
  
"Just rest, when it's morning we'll go and get Tetsaiga. You'll be your old self in the morning." Inuyasha opened his eyes again and with an angry look in his eye said,  
  
"What about you and your love Akio? You obviously care about him more than me."  
  
"Huh? Akio, I like Akio, but, I'm torn two ways, right now, you're more important to me," Kagome said now knowing what she said before. Inuyasha still looked angry but not as much as before. He fell asleep eventually and Kagome, not knowing, fell asleep on his chest. Sango and woken up in the middle of the night and saw them and she just smiled.  
  
MORNING  
  
Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes, which had turned gold again and saw Kagome sleeping peacefully on top of him.  
  
"EH?!" He said surprised. 'She must have really been worried about me,' he thought. He slowly got up and rested her head on the futon without waking her up. 'She's so beautiful.' He just stared at her.  
  
"You love her don't you Inuyasha?" Miroku said looking at him.  
  
"Huh?! Miroku you're awake?!" Inuyasha said startled.  
  
"I've been awake for quite sometime now. Sango too. You and her slept in today. You're not all human today so you're wound should be healed."  
  
"Right," Inuyasha said unwrapping the bandage Kagome wrapped. It had healed. He put the top part of his red clothing back on. The blood had disappeared from it so it was clean.  
  
"You should wake her up now, we can't give Sesshomaru too much time to figure out how to transform Tetsaiga," Sango said walking in the dojo. Inuyasha nodded his head and shook Kagome gently.  
  
"Kagome, it's morning," Inuyasha said softly. She stirred and opened her eyes slowly. All she saw in a blur was someone in front of her.  
  
"AHH!" She screamed slapping Inuyasha across the face. (Poor Inuyasha, he gets all nice and romantic and then ends up being slapped! ^__^)  
  
"OW! What did you do that for?!" Inuyasha said rubbing his cheek.  
  
"Sorry, you just surprised me!" Kagome said yawning.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, c'mon, we got to go and get back my Tetsaiga from my stupid brother," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Right," They all agreed. They ate and got ready and grabbed their weapons. They started walking to where Sesshomaru usually always was at.  
  
Bonitaboriqqua: Hay, it's me! This was a very cute chapter, don't you agree? I really hope you review because I need more! Please take the time to write something. I used one of your ideas out there that someone gave me and I need more of them. Please send a suggestion to me to give me more ideas! Thanks to all of you that will send something!!! 


	5. Meeting with Sesshomaru

Author: Bonitaboriqqua  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, yaddy yaddah.  
  
Bonitaboriqqua: It is little old me again! With Chapter 5!!! Do you like my story so far!? Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten. MORE, MORE!!!  
  
As they were walking, Kagome was thinking about Inuyasha. Then, she thought of Akio. She was so confused. She was also wondering what Akio would think of her since she stood him up? Would he still like her? Would she make it back in time for their next date that was today? Then, what were her feelings for Inuyasha? Did he have feelings for her? 'I am so confused!' She thought.  
  
Inuyasha was thinking about Kagome as they were walking. 'STOP THINKING ABOUT HER! AM I GOING PHYCO?!?' Miroku noticed that Inuyasha and Kagome were deep in thought and then he started thinking and said,  
  
"Inuyasha, I don't think your brother's all that bad."  
  
"Huh? Are you crazy? He took away Sango, poisoned you, practically ripped up my shoulder, and poisoned me, what's not bad about him?!"  
  
"If you think about it, he could have easily killed all of us if he wanted to, and he didn't hurt the women."  
  
"He's still an ass, and anyway, when I get my claws on him I'm going to make sure I kill him. I don't care how much he begs for mercy."  
  
"That is true what Miroku said Inuyasha," Kagome said trying to get her mind off her own problems.  
  
"He probably didn't kill me because he got what he wanted, my Tetsaiga. He such a creep," Inuyasha pointed out. They all stayed silent thinking. Sango was just thinking about what they should do when they got to Sesshomaru.  
  
"If Sesshomaru knows how to use Tetsaiga, were as good as dead so we need to come up with a plan or something," Sango suggested.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
WITH SESSHOMARU  
  
"Why won't it transform? Jakkin, (thanks for the spelling correction ^__^), am I doing anything wrong that you see?"  
"No master, have you tried doing the same thing you do with Tensaiga?" Jakkin suggested.  
  
"Yes, but, what does Inuyasha do that I don't?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Perhaps, it is because he protects his human," Jakkin said interrupted.  
  
"Humans, why did father have to be so naïve? No wonder he gave me the Tensaiga. Do you think there is any other option?" Sesshomaru said examining the Tetsaiga.  
  
"Nothing I can think of at the moment master, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" He yelled in fear. Sesshomaru just looked at him like he was stupid, which Jakkin is in my opinion,  
  
"Inuyasha is on his way here, with all his human friends, if I can't activate Tetsaiga then my efforts were futile," Sesshomaru said throwing the sword on the ground. His eyes were glowing red because of his frustration and anger, "What a worthless piece of fathers garbage!" Jakkin noticed that Sesshomaru was angry and he hid behind the boulder.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
BACK WITH INUYASHA  
  
"Oh-boy, Sesshomaru's angry," Inuyasha said breaking the silence. They stopped and looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"How do you know?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I don't know, I just sense it, he's close by and I think he knows we are near also. I hope he doesn't transform into that white dog demon again," Inuyasha said with a serious look on his face. They started walking again.  
  
"Maybe he is can't transform Tetsaiga, and he's getting frustrated, just like when Inuyasha can't get to Tetsaiga's full power," Sango said. They all agreed with her and they started running followed by Inuyasha's lead to get to Sesshomaru quickly. They hid behind some bushes because they saw Sesshomaru. He was just standing there with his eyes red.  
  
"Inuyasha, I am aware of your presence, stop hiding like a coward," Sesshomaru turned around to the exact place they were at. Inuyasha jumped out only. The other three stayed hiding.  
  
"IM NO COWARD!!! Sesshomaru, you can't transform Tetsaiga so hand it over!!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"Back to being a half-breed huh? No matter, how about this, we fight to see who claims our brainless father's sword? Are you up to it Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru said with a cold voice once more.  
  
Bonitaboriqqua: How do you all like it? Next chapter will have some action in it if I get some good comments. Please send in some suggestions before I run out of ideas! Let me make it easier for you. What should happen in the battle with Sesshomaru and after it? Thanks for all the suggestions you'll send in! ^__^ 


	6. Rin? Sesshomaru? What!

Author: Bonitaboriqqua  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own you know that.  
  
Bonitaboriqqua: Hi, someone asked a super good question in one of the reviews. How can Sesshomaru touch the Tetsaiga if the Tetsaiga can't be touched by a full blooded demon? Well, you'll find out in this good chapter! Also, I love you all so much, I checked my email today and I had 11 reviews! THANKS! Please keep reviewing because it helps me come up with ideas and support me. Thanks!  
  
"Wait, how can you even touch it? Why do you want it if it won't transform for you unless," Inuyasha stopped talking when he saw a little girl with a ponytail on the side of her head and a missing tooth, run behind Sesshomaru and tugged the bottom of his pants. "HEY! GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU STUPID GIRL!!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Rin," Sesshomaru said with his eyes turning their regular color. Inuyasha noticed and he smiled and laughed.  
  
"You had a...a.....little girl?! I guess that makes me an uncle! HA!!!" Inuyasha said laughing like crazy.  
  
"What?! Rin, go back to where I told you to stay," Sesshomaru said strictly. She saw that he was angry with her and she started to cry, "No, stop crying. I will not have pity on you." When he saw that she kept crying she picked her up. Inuyasha stopped laughing and noticed how serious Sesshomaru was. He crossed his arms and put a big smile on his face.  
  
"YOU'RE A DADDY!? MAN, THIS IS SO WEIRD!" Inuyasha laughed. Sesshomaru just looked at him with his eyes beginning to turn red again.  
  
"This is not my child, why would I bear a human child. I can not fight you right now Inuyasha. I'll shall see you again soon." Sesshomaru left with the little girl smiling and waving bye at Inuyasha. "Jakkin let's go." Sesshomaru, Jakkin, and Rin disappeared into the forest.  
  
"WAIT I DIDN'T GET MY Tetsai...ga," Inuyasha said with his face smiling a frustrated smiling. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango came out from the bushes with their mouths wide open.  
  
"Did I just see...what I thought I saw," Kagome said scratching her head.  
  
"It even surprises me, how can he have a child before I do," Miroku said looking at Sango.  
  
"HENTAI!" Sango said hitting him to the ground with her giant boomerang. Inuyasha was just standing there thinking, 'Did my brother have a kid? Is he protecting a human? Maybe that's why he can touch Tetsaiga. WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!'  
  
"Let's go, I'll see Sesshomaru again, I got to figure this thing out," Inuyasha said walking the way he came. Miroku and Sango followed him trying to figure out what happened. Kagome just stood there, tilting her head in confusion.  
  
"At least I'll be able to see Akio tonight," Kagome said. She ran to catch up to them. When they got there Kagome decided to spend the day with Inuyasha so he wouldn't feel sad when she left later. She kind of got the point that he liked her. She wasn't there yet though. When they got there,  
  
"I'm going to take a nap, good after noon everyone," Miroku said walking into the dojo.  
  
"I have to fix this dumb crack in my boomerang so don't you bother me okay?" Sango said walking away. Kagome saw Inuyasha fidgeting with his hands and she just smiled and said,  
  
"Want to take a walk with me?"  
  
"Huh? I guess," Inuyasha said turning red.  
  
BACK WITH SESSHOMARU  
  
"Rin, you shouldn't follow me when I tell you not too. Especially when you see Inuyasha okay?" Rin nodded her head and hugged him. He rolled his eyes at the idea of giving her a hug but he didn't want to make her cry so he hugged her back.  
  
"Sawyer, you are becoming very close to that girl, I'm beginning to wonder...."  
  
"Jakkin unless you want me to kill you now shut up and stay that way." Sesshomaru just kept walking and Rin and Jakkin followed. (^__^ Nice Sesshomaru!)  
  
INUYASHA AND KAGOME  
  
"So you're brother is acting very strange lately huh?"  
  
"I'll say, that human little girl is the real surprise. Who is she and why is Sesshomaru acting like a father to her?"  
  
Bonitaboriqqua: That was unexpected huh? Humor will be in the next one and as always romance, jealousy, and action!!! ^___^ If you liked this idea then tell me in a review! Your review counts! I love each and every one of you that send them in and read my story. Questions, comments, and concerns are always welcome. See you next time! 


	7. Poor Inuyasha!

Author: Bonitaboriqqua  
  
Disclaimer: Dont own, you know.  
  
Bonitaboriqqua: Hay! Thanks for the reviews and send in more! I need suggestions! Ideas, you know I have a couple but I need some more! Thanks and enjoy! P.S. (these marks represent conversation), // these marks represent thinking \\  
  
(Beets me, maybe we will never know, but, as for now, lets just worry about getting Tetsaiga,) Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded his head and kept walking. Kagome sighed and said,( You know I need to go home soon, I missed my date yesterday, and I have to see him today. I do not want to stand him up twice.)  
  
Inuyasha just looked at the floor with his face turning red, (Im coming with you.)  
  
(Huh? But I thought you said it hurts you to see me with,)  
  
(Shut-up, I changed my mind, Im coming, and dont talk me out of it.)  
  
(But, what about Tetsaiga? Sesshomaru can transform it anytime right?)  
  
(Wrong, he is a full demon so he may be able to touch it but not transform it. Let him play with my sword if he wants, I will take it back when I come back.) Inuyasha said laughing. Kagome chuckled and looked at Inuyasha, (Stop looking at me like you feel sorry for me, I hate when you do that.)  
  
(Do you like me or not?) Kagome said stopping. Inuyasha stopped walking also and said,  
  
(I would like it if you kept walking,) Inuyasha said changing the subject. They started walking again and Kagome said,  
  
(You are so stubborn.)  
  
(And what are you? Simple?) // You sure arent, \\ he thought. They walked back to the dojo and just hanged around.  
  
LATER  
  
(Ready to go Inuyasha? Did you change yet?)  
  
(Hold on already, how do you tie these paces again?)  
  
(They are called laces, shoe laces, look,) Kagome said doing one shoe while he did the other. He just smiled.  
  
(Cool! LOOK! MIROKU! SANGO, I CAN TIE SHOE PACES!) He ran outside to show them. // He is like a little kid,\\ Kagome thought. She went outside and said bye to everyone. (If you are wondering where Shippo is he's on a trip.) They both jumped down the well and into her own time period. They had some time before Akio was suppose to pick her up.  
  
(I hope my brother is feeling better today,) Kagome said walking into her house.  
  
(Yeah, I won!!!) They heard Soutas voice in the game room. Inuyashas ears went back because he could sense that Akio was here to. They reached the game room.  
  
(You sure did Souta, want to play again?) Akio said holding a controller to a PS2 game system. He turned around and stood up, (Kagome, nice to see you again! Uh,) he looked at Inuyasha strangely, (Who is um, this?) Inuyasha knew he was looking at his ears.  
  
(Oh, this is Inuyasha, its uh, in his country, they um, die there hair silver and wear dog ears, its a special holiday, uh, yeah,) Kagome said. Inuyasha noticed that Souta didnt run up to him like he usually did.  
  
(I want to play again!) Souta said holding up his controller. Akio said hi to Inuyasha and went to play the video game with Souta.  
  
(Hi Souta,) Inuyasha said guessing he did not see him.  
  
(Hi, hay, you cheated!) Souta said laughing starring at the TV. Akio just laughed. // He took Kagome, now he is taking over Souta! Akio STOP IT!!! \\ Inuyasha thought. Inuyashas ears went back and he got a little down. Kagome was cheering for her brother while sitting next to Akio. Inuyasha just sat down on the couch tapping his fingers.  
  
(Souta, you almost lost!) Kagome said clapping her hands. Akio was just complimenting Souta on his video game skills. // Stupid, stupid,\\ Inuyasha thought in his mind. It was seven-o-clock and it was time for Akio and Kagomes date. Inuyasha had agreed to tell Kagome if she did anything wrong since he was a guy also. They left and Inuyasha did not want to take his gold eyes off Akio. (Inuyasha's so protective!)  
  
He jumped on the roof so Akio would not see he was being followed. // Where is he going to take her anyway? \\ Inuyasha thought. It was a party? Someones party. Thank goodness it was an outside one. Inuyasha could watch them with no problem. He watched Kagome and the goody two shoes have fun, dancing, playing truth or dare, and everything else you usually did in a party. Inuyasha was just throwing rocks at a brick wall on the roof. He was bored. Then, he noticed that everyone was leaving. // The party must be over, finally.\\ Akio was walking Kagome home and they were holding hands. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and kept watching them. They reached her house and were saying good-bye.  
  
(Huh?) It looked like they were going to kiss! Which they were until,  
  
(OW!) Akio said rubbing the back of his head.  
  
(What is it?) Kagome asked. He turned around and it was a rock that hit him on the back of the head. // Inuyasha,\\ Kagome said in her mind.  
  
ON THE ROOFTOP  
  
(Who does that guy think he is!?!) Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Bonitaborriqqua: Poor Inuyasha. How can he get Kagome back? Seems impossible huh? I Need Some More Reviews because I might get writers block if I dont. So please send in something, thanks! ^__^ 


	8. Plans

Author: Bonitaboriqqua  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha characters but I do own this story! ^__^  
  
Bonitaboriqqua: Hey! I have family over this week, that's why I haven't been updating as fast. Sorry! But anyway, I try to take out time in the mornings to type something okay? Please review because I love it when you do!  
  
"That was really strange, um, Kagome, I'll see you at school, okay?" Akio said looking around. Kagome nodded her head and sat on the stoop watching Akio walk away and waiting for Inuyasha to come and yell at her.  
  
"Three, two, one," Kagome said counting down for when Inuyasha would come. He came right at one too, saying,  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT? OKAY-FIRST OF ALL YOU DID LIKE SO MANY THINGS SO WRONG!!!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome just ignored it. She knew he was jealous. Just looking at his red face yell at her was amusing.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU SMILING ABOUT?!?!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome just tilted her head and smiled. Inuyasha just looked at her confused.  
  
"Okay Inuyasha, what did I do wrong?" Kagome said as calm as ever. He stood there at thought for a moment and said,  
  
"You're moving to fast, slow the pace down a little will you?" Inuyasha said crossing his arms.  
  
"Fine, I'll 'slow-it-down' for you Inuyasha. It's getting late and I'm tired, I'm going to sleep in my house tonight, do you want to come in and sleep here?" Kagome asked opening the door to her house.  
  
"No, I'm going back to my time, I can only take so much of this one, you're coming back tomorrow morning right? We got stuff to do! We have to take back my Tetsaiga from my dumb brother, and find more shards, WE'RE FALLING BEHIND!!!" Inuyasha said waving bye.  
  
"I'll be there, hope my mom hasn't run out of sicknesses," Kagome said walking in to her house. Inuyasha just took a deep breath and headed to the well. 'That went terrible, hmm, how can I get her back? Here I go again, face it, you love her. Nothin' to it. Man, I have so much to worry about now.' Inuyasha was just thinking about everything while he was walking to the well. He jumped into it and it was daytime still so he decided to get some advice.  
  
~^~^~^~  
  
"So, you decided to come to the master huh?"  
  
"Well, between you and me, you're the only one I can turn to right now. I'm desperate okay!?! If I let this go any further I might lose her forever," Inuyasha said.  
  
"I knew it all along. Why do you play hard-to-get? That's your problem."  
  
"Huh? I don't, it's just, I've been through a lot okay?" Inuyasha said looking at the floor.  
  
"I guess that's true, well, women are quite complicated, I have to find that out the hard way." (I know you all are wondering who this is. It's obviously Miroku! ^__^)  
  
"You don't have to tell me that, can you help me or not?" Inuyasha said. Miroku looked at his staff and said,  
  
"Nope, sorry."  
  
"WHAT? YOU MAKE ME SPILL MY GUTS OUT FOR NOTHING!?!" Inuyasha said hold Miroku by his neck.  
  
"Put me down," Miroku managed to say without gagging. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and dropped him," You are very different from me Inuyasha; you'd probably end up getting hit."  
  
"Your right, I have to do this my way, if only I knew what my way was."  
  
"Yeah-well, I have my ways and you have yours, let's keep it that way," Miroku said walking out the dojo. 'My way, I have to do this my way.' Inuyasha just looked around and thought.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
WITH SESSHOMARU  
  
"Jakkin, I have to face the fact that I can't transform this sword. I've decided to fight Inuyasha with Tensaiga," Sesshomaru said.  
  
"What? But it can't hurt anybody!" Jakkin pointed out.  
  
"I know it also protects its keeper, if I can't die, I can't lose. I won't use it as a weapon but as a shield." Sesshomaru had come up with a plan to finally get rid of Inuyasha and he smiled.  
  
Bonitaboriqqua: Nothing big really happened in this chapter but you know the next one will! Review please! 


	9. Tricks and TROUBLE

Author: Bonitaboriqqua  
  
Disclaimer: Do we really need to put these? No, don't own, own story not characters. Only Akio, made him up! Oh-and Jira!!! ^__^  
  
Bonitaboriqqua: Hello! This chapter is up and I hope you like! Like I said, I've been really busy so that's why I haven't updated too fast as usual. But here's another chapter! So read, enjoy, and review, so I can enjoy!! ^__^  
  
BACK WITH INUYASHA  
  
Inuyasha really hadn't thought of his way to win Kagome back but it was starting to get dark. He could barely have slept yesterday and he still wasn't sleepy. Akio had mess up their whole lifestyle and Inuyasha didn't like that. Sango had walked in with her boomerang and leaned it against the wall.  
  
"You're very quiet, something bothering you?" Sango asked sitting next to Inuyasha. He looked at the ceiling and said,  
  
"I'm fine, man, what is it with you people!?! A guy gets a little quiet time and you think he's sick or somethin'! Man," Inuyasha said getting up. Sango looked at the floor,  
  
"Well, if worrying about my friend is wrong; than I guess I'm guilty!!! Humph!" She got up and walked out. 'Everyone keeps picking on me, STOP IT!!!' Inuyasha thought to himself. About twenty minutes later, Sango and Miroku had come in to sleep. Inuyasha changed back into his red clothing and he just sat Indian style like the way he usually sleeps. Still, no sleep would come. He just looked around the room at the two humans who were dead asleep.  
  
"Inuyasha," a faint voice said.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha said standing up. It sounded like Kagome's voice, not in the dojo but across the meadow that the dojo was at. He walked out and saw Kagome standing their in a short distance, "Kagome?" He ran up to her.  
  
"Hi Inuyasha," she said.  
  
"Kagome, I thought you were going to sleep at your house tonight, what happened?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Oh, I couldn't sleep; I guess you couldn't neither huh?" She said tilting her head.  
"Uh--------no, I guess not," he said scratching his head.  
  
"Want to walk and see how we feel after that?" She offered.  
  
"Okay," Inuyasha said. This wasn't like Kagome at all. She never had trouble sleeping, and taking a walk at night? She was usually afraid to do that. Inuyasha noticed that she was walking through the woods, "You're brave today."  
  
"Guess so huh?" She said.  
  
"You know where you're going?" He asked. They were now deep in the woods and reached an opening. She paused and turned around,  
  
"The real question is do you know where you're going....Sesshomaru I got him," she said. Sesshomaru was just leaning against a tree with Jakkin next to him as usual.  
  
"Good-work Jira, this was easier than I thought it would be," Sesshomaru said amused, "You and humans, that's your weakness Inuyasha."  
  
"Jira? Kagome? Eh?!" Inuyasha said confused. Jira, (who had made herself Kagome), put both hands on her chest and transformed into her normal self. She had bright honey eyes with shining chestnut hair that had soft waves. She had a rather tan complexion and was quite pretty.  
  
"You fool, Inuyasha, you're quite handsome and charming in a way," Jira said.  
  
"Don't tell me you can transform into anything like Shippo!?!" Inuyasha hollered.  
  
"Not anything, just women, other women, Sesshomaru, I did as you asked, I want my jewel shards," Jira said turning to him.  
  
"In a moment, Naraku, (think that's how you spell it)," Sesshomaru said. But before Inuyasha had time to think to react Naraku threw what looked like a giant bracelet around Inuyasha! It had what looked like electricity flowing through it. It had wrapped itself around Inuyasha and knocked him down.  
  
"Ah! What is this!?!" Inuyasha said yelling trying to get up,"Naraku!?!"  
  
"They're called black pearl kons, they suck the energy right out of you, and since you haven't slept in a while it shouldn't take too long," Naraku said.  
  
"I want my shards! Hand them over!" Jira said. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and reached down in a pocket and gave Jira three shards,"Thanks." She had left with one kind of guilty look at Inuyasha and left. Inuyasha was just struggling to stand up. All his energy was being withdrawn and he was starting to feel weak.  
  
"You are stronger than I thought," Naraku said amused. Sesshomaru just had a smile on his face and he looked at his Tetsaiga.  
  
"CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!?!" Inuyasha yelled. He collapsed with a dull look in his eye, 'I can't get up,' he thought to himself.  
  
Bonitaboriqqua: Oh-no! Inuyasha!!!!!!! Poor guy! WANTED: SUGGESTIONS!!!! What should happen next? Well, see you next chapter, review please!!! ^__^ 


	10. FIGHT! More powerful then the Tetsaiga?

Author: Bonitaboriqqua  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, you know. ^_^  
  
Bonitaboriqqua: Chapter 10! YAY!!!! Thanks for the reviews again! This story has a lot of twist and turns but I like stories that way. I like to surprise you! Anyways, read and review and suggest something. ^___^ THANKS!!!  
  
"He's out Lord Sesshomaru, what now? Weren't you going to fight him with the Tensaiga?" Jakkin asked taking the black pearl kons off Inuyasha. Sesshomaru just looked at his unconscious brother with a cold face.  
  
"It's just another test for my Tensaiga, Jakkin, don't worry, I know what I am doing," Sesshomaru said unsheathing the Tensaiga. Naraku was just standing there in that baboon thing he always wears. Sesshomaru raised his sword and said, "Let's see if it can give him all his strength back." He had slashed right through Inuyasha. There was a pinkish glow where he had slashed him but then it healed and Inuyasha's eyes opened.  
  
"It does work," Naraku said. Inuyasha had got up slowly, trying to think of what just happened. He got very angry on being tricked so easily. His eyes had turned a little red!  
  
"SESSHOMARU!!! GIVE ME MY TETSAIGA!!!" Inuyasha yelled making his hands into fists.  
  
"You're angry, good that will make you at least a fight worth to fight," Sesshomaru said. He got Inuyasha's Tetsaiga and threw it to him.  
  
"Huh? You're just handing it over?" Jakkin said. Inuyasha was as surprised as Jakkin was!  
  
"Hey! What's your angle?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
"There is none, let's just see if you can defeat me with it," Sesshomaru said.  
  
"No problem bro, YOU'RE GOING TO DIE TODAY!!!" Inuyasha said with the Tetsaiga transforming. He ran towards Sesshomaru but he managed to dodge Inuyasha's attack, "STOP MOVING AND FIGHT!!!"  
  
"Have it your way," Sesshomaru said. Once again, he got out his whip weapon. He tried to hit Inuyasha but Inuyasha was blocking all of them with the blade of his Tetsaiga. Inuyasha was beginning to get so angry that his eyes had turned the red Sesshomaru's does! Sesshomaru took notice and he knew that Inuyasha was different from the last time.  
  
"TAKE THIS SESSHOMARU!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled. He had triggered the full power of the Tetsaiga! The hit that could kill 100 demons in one swing! Sesshomaru was amazed at this. He smiled and held up his Tensaiga. The blast was so powerful it was moving Sesshomaru back a little but the Tensaiga was protecting him. The attack was over and Inuyasha was in shock. He looked at his brother who didn't have one scratch on him. His Tetsaiga was pulsing.  
  
"You're such a fool Inuyasha," Sesshomaru laughed. (He actually laughed! ^__^) Inuyasha was just looking at his sword and his brother. He couldn't believe it.  
  
"How? You're....I....." Inuyasha stuttered. Sesshomaru was still enjoying himself.  
  
"Maybe father's garbage is useful!" Sesshomaru said smiling. Since Inuyasha's guard was down Sesshomaru managed to get him on his side.  
  
"Ah!" Inuyasha said falling down. Now he had an injured side. He got up slowly,"Feh, you, I hate you!!!" Inuyasha said grabbing his side that was bleeding.  
  
"I know, but I really don't care," Sesshomaru said also hitting Inuyasha's leg. (Poor Inuyasha!) He stumbled up and blocked another hit just in time. Naraku was just watching smiling because he knew Inuyasha could finally be defeated. Sesshomaru kept on trying to hit him and also got his back. Inuyasha fell on his knees still block most of the hits. He didn't want to fight knowing that not even the Tetsaiga's full power could penetrate the Tensaiga's. Inuyasha had had another opening and another hit followed. He fell to the ground trying to get up because Inuyasha is not a quitter.  
  
Sesshomaru, with his speed, ran up to him and kicked Inuyasha throwing him back a couple feet. Inuyasha was getting beat up so much. Sesshomaru had knocked out Inuyasha! Right when he was going to finish him.......  
  
"That's enough Sesshomaru," Jira said. She had never left the scene. She was watching the whole thing, "This half breed doesn't deserve to die." Sesshomaru just stopped and looked at her with his cold eyes.  
  
"I gave you the jewel shards, why are you still here?" He asked.  
  
"I heard the commotion, and couldn't leave him. You and no one else has the right to torture him."  
  
"Then why did you bring him to us?" Naraku asked.  
  
"Never mind that, just leave this Inuyasha alone," Jira said. (She kind of like him. ^__^) Inuyasha had regained consciousness and he lifted up his head.  
  
"Sesshomaru, you can't be doing this," he said weakly. Sesshomaru looked back at Inuyasha and said.  
  
"I can and I will, Jira, get out of here, this is none of your concern," Sesshomaru said.  
  
Bonitaboriqqua: Another great chapter, no? Lots of action! Can you predict what will happen next? Think about it.REVIEW PLEEAZAE!!!!!!!! Thanks! ^__^ 


	11. More Love More Trouble

Author: Bonitaboriqqua  
  
Disclaimer: No, don't own, only Jira and Akio and storyline.  
  
Bonitaboriqqua: A lot of people don't want Inuyasha to get hurt and they think it's sad. You'll just have to read on! Remember what I said about twist and turns? More are ahead. Anyways, I promise the story will get happier! But not without some consequences. ^__^ I need more reviews so please send something even if it's very little!  
  
"It is of my concern, I brought him here," Jira pointed out. Inuyasha just looked at her. Why was she now protecting him? Sesshomaru just looked at Inuyasha and kicked him one more time. That was one hard kick too. Right on his injured side. (Very painful....() Naraku had left for some reason. Inuyasha was just grasping his side. "Stop it Sesshomaru!" Jira said.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" Sesshomaru said smiling.  
  
"I guess you don't want this then," Jira said holding up the Tensaiga. Sesshomaru's eyes widened but he still looked calm.  
  
"How did you get it?" He asked.  
  
"It was after Inuyasha's attack, you dropped it in your cruel laughter. With my speed and your eyes closed I took it. So if you want it back leave Inuyasha alone," Jira said. She through it very far into the forest. Sesshomaru looked at her with his red eyes and hurt Inuyasha one more time with his claws. He left very angry and once again disappeared. Jakkin had followed. Jira ran up to Inuyasha who was moaning in pain.  
  
"KAGOME!" He hollered.  
  
"She's not here, but.." Jira whistled real loudly and a dog demon that was as big as Kilala, (Sango's pet, however you spell it,) when Kilala transforms, came running towards her. It stopped and lay down,"Good girl Jayla." Jira helped critically injured Inuyasha on Jayla's back. She ran to where she had lead Inuyasha, to the dojo. She got Inuyasha off of Jayla's back and helped him into the entrance of the dojo. Miroku had just waked up because he heard Inuyasha moaning and ran outside. Sango also followed with her boomerang.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?! YOU DID THIS TO HIM?!!?" Miroku said.  
  
"No I didn't it was his brother Sesshomaru I brought him here," Jira said.  
  
"Why should we believe you?!" Sango said kneeling down next to Inuyasha.  
  
"Because...she...she's telling....the truth," Inuyasha said with much pain in his voice. They brought him inside and took care of him. Jira explained everything that had happened. Inuyasha was just staring at the roof with a worried look in his eye. 'I can never beat him....never,' he thought. Eventually it was morning and Kagome came running in.  
  
"INUYASHA! Inuyasha are you okay?!" She asked with tears falling down her peach cheeks. Sango, Miroku, and Jira left to give them some time alone. Inuyasha just looked at her. 'She's crying....for me...Kagome...'he thought.  
  
"I'm okay, Kagome," he said weakly. He took her hand in his, "Just don't cry for me."  
  
"Huh? I should have came with you, I'm so sorry," she said.  
  
"Don't cry for me, its okay," Inuyasha said still holding her hand. Kagome looked at his bandaged wounds; they were bloodstained, then, his hand holding hers. They stayed silent for a few minutes. He never let go of her hand and she didn't want to neither. Inuyasha broke the silence,  
  
"Did you sleep okay?" Inuyasha asked looking at her face. She nodded her head yes. He smiled and then sighed, "I couldn't."  
  
"Why not?" She asked innocently. He looked away and then said,  
  
"Because of you." Kagome's eyes got a little more watery but she held it in.  
  
"I'm sorry! Inuyasha I love....I..." she hugged him and started crying. 'Is all this for me? Why.' he thought.  
  
"It's okay Kagome, please stop crying," Inuyasha said returning her hug. He hugged her tight and it seemed like eternity. Neither he nor she wanted to ever let go. She felt so safe in his embrace. Suddenly, Inuyasha's tight hug loosened and his eyes had closed. He had gone unconscious. (Not dead okay? ^__^) He needed to rest because of all his injuries.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome said sadly. She lay him back down on the futon. Sango walked in.  
  
"Is he okay?" She asked concerned.  
  
"Yes, just tired, and its morning too, he hasn't slept in a while."  
  
"He's a very good guy isn't he Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome looked at the floor and nodded her head, "His brother really did it this time." Suddenly they heard some commotion outside.  
  
"Naraku?!" Miroku yelled from outside. Naraku was taking advantage of Inuyasha's injuries to take the gangs shards away! Sango ran out with her boomerang and Kagome, with her eyes in terror just stared at Inuyasha.  
  
Bonitaboriqqua: No! Not Naraku! You probably wanted Inuyasha to kiss her huh? Well, it'll happen soon! Review so I don't get writers block k? Thanks! 


	12. Memories Can't Be Erased

Bonitaboriqqua: Hi! Sorry it took so long for me to update, but I started school today so I'll be a little more busy.I will keep updating it will just take a little longer ok? You know the second ending song in Inuyasha? Fukai Mori? I love that song! OH!!! GOOD NEWS: IF YOU WATCHED INUYASHA ON CARTOON NETWORK YOU KNOW THEY TOOK IT OFF RIGHT? WELL IT'S COMING BACK ON AUGUST 25!!!!!!!! Well, on to my story!  
  
"Oh-no, Inuyasha we need you," Kagome said quietly. He was still unconscious. Kagome grabbed her arrows and ran outside to help. Sango was trying to use her boomerang to hit him riding on Kilala's back. She wasn't doing to bad.  
  
"Miroku, what's wrong?" Kagome asked. She could tell something was bothering him.  
  
"It's nothing, its just I need to use my wind tunnel but Sango's up there," Miroku said looking at his hand with the scarf around it.  
  
"It's okay, I think I can hit him," Kagome said aiming. She let go of the arrow and it managed to slit his arm. He turned around and Sango managed to hit him in the back. He instantly disintegrated.  
  
"Man, that wasn't him. It was one of his copies, he's still around," Miroku said looking angry," At least we could get rid of this copy."  
  
"Yeah, thank goodness I didn't miss him," Kagome said looking at her bow, "GREAT HIT SANGO!" Kagome yelled to her in the sky. Kilala flew down and Sango jumped down.  
  
"I know, I couldn't have done it if you hadn't distracted him," Sango said.  
  
"Yeah, but, I wish Inuyasha could of seen us, he always has to fight and barely gets any breaks," Kagome said looking back at the dojo. They all put there heads down and headed back inside. It was still morning and Inuyasha had been unconscious for three hours now. Miroku stayed outside to guard the area. Sango helped Kagome with making food and looking after Inuyasha.  
  
"Sango, I think Inuyasha likes me," Kagome said chopping some carrots.  
  
"You just noticed? That's old news," she said smiling.  
  
"I know, it's just, he's been acting strange lately," Kagome said, "What ever happened to Jira?"  
  
"She said she needed to get something, that's right before Naraku came," Sango said washing some lettuce. Kagome just was thinking about how Inuyasha seemed to be more sensitive lately. Just then they saw Inuyasha get up from behind them. Kagome turned around,  
  
"Inuyasha, are you feeling better? Are you okay?" She asked worriedly. His face was still bruised from where Sesshomaru had hit him. He didn't say anything. Instead he just got up and walked out. Kagome looked at Sango.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Inuyasha you're awake, how you feelin'?" Miroku asked curiously. He just looked at him with a sigh but still in his silence. He kept walking farther into the meadow, "Where you going?" He just kept walking. He had walked really far but he could see the dojo still at a far distance. He sat on the grass.  
  
------Flashback------  
  
"Look it's the Hanyou, look how stupid he is! HA!" The villagers all laughed, "Go fetch the ball doggy!" They through the ball and little Inuyasha ran to go get it, "Good Boy!" They laughed and started walking doing what they were doing. Young Inuyasha turned around and a tear slid down his face.  
  
"Mother! Mother!" he cried running into her arms. She was sitting next to a river and hadn't seen what happened.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?" She asked.  
  
"What's a, a hanyou?" He asked with his ears back. She just looked at him and sighed. She hugged him and said,  
  
"Nothing, nothing."  
  
------End of Flashback------  
  
"Nothing, it's nothing, YEAH RIGHT!!!" He yelled in the meadow. He looked at his hands and claws. He felt his ears and looked at the sky. 'I'm going to get all the shards no matter what so I can defeat my brother....half brother...' he thought. He lay in the cool grass and thought once again.  
  
------FLASH BACK II ------  
  
"I have a brother?! You never told me!" Inuyasha yelled to his mother.  
  
"You wouldn't have understood if I told you early, I wanted to wait," she said getting sad once more.  
  
"IT DOSEN'T MATTER! He's a full breed and I'm the one stuck being a...a....hanyou...IT'S NOT FAIR!!!!!" He yelled. He was a little older here. Like maybe twelve.  
  
------End of Flashback ------  
  
"It isn't fair, still," He said to himself,  
  
------MUCH EARLIER ------  
  
"That's enough Sesshomaru," Jira said. She had never left the scene. She was watching the whole thing, "This half breed doesn't deserve to die."  
  
------End of Flashback ------  
  
"I'm a half breed, a half breed, just like a stupid mutt, no wonder I can't beat him, but if it's the last thing I do I will get all of the pieces of the Shikon-no-tama and I will become a full fledge demon. I'll get even more powerful then I'll be the one sending Sesshomaru away forever with his tail between his legs."  
  
Bonitaboriqqua: So right now Inuyasha is just remembering things that have happened to him. Suggestions are needed! What should happen next? See you next time! Please review, boo to writers block!!! 


	13. CHOICES

Author: Bonitaboriqqua  
  
Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha; I own Akio and Jira plus storyline.  
  
Bonitaboriqqua: Hi! A lot of you people want more Kagome and Inuyasha stuff.....your wish is my command! ^__^ I'll try to put some in appropriate places ok? Like we need some action too! For some of the men out there, for the women, there will be some loving! Anyways keep reviewing! It's a medicine to writers block! Enjoy and review!  
  
Inuyasha stared at the sun for a while and then he heard someone walking behind him. He turned around and it was Kagome. She looked a little happy, you know, not as sad as before. He just stared at the grass still, with his face a little frustrated.  
  
"Hi Inuyasha, can I sit here?" She asked in a sweet voice. He nodded his head yes. She noticed he still wasn't talking to anyone still, so she had to choose her words carefully. You know, not to upset him anymore. "So, um, you okay?" She knew he wasn't but she just wanted to hear him talk. But once again he nodded his head. "Inuyasha, you do have to cheer up, you can't be mad and sad all day, and it's not good for you."  
  
"What do you know?" He snapped.  
  
"I know a lot thank you very much! I know that you want to become a stronger person...." She was interrupted.  
  
"PERSON?! YOU REALLY DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!!!" He yelled. He had his silly pout face on.  
  
"WELL, WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME?" Kagome screamed.  
  
"I KNOW THAT YOU'RE A DUMB HUMAN!!!" Inuyasha said looking at her with his arms crossed. Kagome just looked at him with a mad look and then laughed, "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?!" Inuyasha said frustrated.  
  
"No," she giggled, "It's just no matter how mad or sad you are you can still argue!"  
  
"Eh? You're just weird Kagome," he said looking back at the horizon, "What the heck?" Inuyasha looked at his chest and it was Myouga. (The Flea) He slapped Myouga and said, "Well, well, Myouga your back, where did you go this time?"  
"It wasn't because of Inuyasha going to turn human a couple days ago was it?" Kagome said angrily.  
  
"Okay, okay, I admit it that was the reason, but you guys pulled through!" Myouga said with his eyes closed, "Master Inuyasha, I heard that you lost your Tetsaiga for a day, which is very dangerous."  
  
"Oh, you know what? I didn't notice that it was!" Inuyasha said sarcastically.  
  
"So I've noticed the bandages and that bruise on your face but I'm not saying that it's dangerous because of fighting, it's dangerous because of what will happen to you," Myouga said deep in thought.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Inuyasha said getting confused.  
  
"I'm saying, well, from what I heard a long time ago, that if you loose Tetsaiga, then it will not be able to control your demon blood and you will lose control of yourself and become a full demon."  
  
"A full youkai? Don't I need all the shards of the shikon-no-tama?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Well, yes, but it will only happen if you accidentally lose your Tetsaiga, are in trouble, and then you should transform. But the shikon jewel could transform you with or without Tetsaiga." Inuyasha put a little smirk on his face.  
  
"You mean I could have transformed?! Man that is so cool!" Inuyasha said standing up.  
  
"Master, it won't happen, you can't purposely lose Tetsaiga, and who knows? You might not be able to control yourself. All you would want to do is kill, that's why I came back to make sure this doesn't happen," Myouga said looking at Kagome,"Well, better go see Miroku and Sango." He jumped off and started hopping to the dojo.  
  
"Why couldn't I have known that earlier? Great," Inuyasha said sitting back down.  
  
"But Inuyasha, what if you lost control of yourself? And if you hurt..."  
  
"That wouldn't happen, I can control my mind," he said smiling. Kagome giggled and they just stayed silent for a little bit. She could tell Inuyasha was in a better mood and she said something that would make him a little happier,  
  
"Inuyasha, do you want me to stop being with Akio?"  
  
"What? Now you're bringing him up?"  
  
"Well, it's just that sooner or later I'll have to choose, and maybe now would be a good time." 'What is she trying to say? After all I said to her she could still like me?' He felt her touch his hand, "Do you want me to choose you?" He just looked at her wide eyed.  
  
Bonitaboriqqua: A little cliffy huh? I like suspense, HA! Anyways, send in a review and tell me what you would like Inuyasha to say or do! You people can help! Remember, since I'm in school now it might take a teeny bit longer for me to update but I will. Send in a review! What are you waiting for?! 


	14. 1st Kiss

Author: Bonitaboriqqua  
  
Disclaimer: RUMIKO TAKAHASHI OWNS INUYASHA, I OWN THIS STORY LINE!  
  
Bonitaboriqqua: Someone out there known as ( ) is a very dedicated fan! You are a very smart person to notice all the faults of my story verses the series. Yes, my story is a teeny bit different than the series. Like Sesshomaru in my story has both his arms and Inuyasha's attacks are a little different. And with the Inuyasha full demon thing, I just put that in there for fun! Okay? I know it's not right to change some things but it just goes to my story. Thank you though for paying such good attention to my story!!!  
  
Inuyasha just looked at her with his eyes a little wide, "So...you....you want me to, you want to choose?" He stuttered.  
  
"I know it bothers you and I don't like to see you hurt inside, so if you really like me, then I can......brake up with him," Kagome said looking faintly down. Inuyasha noticed and looked at the grass,  
  
"I.....just want you to be happy Kagome, whatever feels right, I mean, I'm not even in your regular time and Akio is," he stated. 'That is the nicest thing he's ever said to me, and he's not even human! Oh- Inuyasha, but then there's Akio; I have to choose, Inuyasha? Or Akio?' Kagome thought. "I can understand if you choose Akio, I won't get mad. We can still be friends though, right?" Inuyasha said looking into the horizon. He sounded so, so opposite. It was like it wasn't him talking.  
  
"Inuyasha, I choose you!!!" She hugged him. This surprised him, he didn't expect this! It made him feel so happy though. He hugged her back and then she looked into his nice golden eyes and in that moment, his lips met hers..... (FINALLY!!! GO INU!!! ^__^)  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
WITH MIROKU, SANGO, AND MYOUGA  
  
"Are you sure you saw them?!" Sango asked smiling.  
  
"Yes! I'm sure! I was on the way here but I had a funny feeling that something was going on between those two lovebirds and he kissed her! It's quite a beautiful thing really," Myouga said nodding his head.  
  
"I didn't know he had it in him! I guess his way worked and mine doesn't, now I have to take lessons from him, I guess," Miroku said with a frustrated face.  
  
"Lessons? Miroku!!!" Sango said interrupted.  
  
"Here they come," Miroku said looking out the door. Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the dojo very calmly and noticed everyone was staring at them smiling.  
  
"Uh-------hi?" Inuyasha said confused. Miroku couldn't hold himself back.  
  
"So I guess you are a romantic guy huh Inuyasha? So can you teach me how? How did it feel Romeo?" As soon as Miroku said Romeo, Inuyasha's face went red as a cherry and his ears went back. Then he smiled sarcastically and said,  
  
"Oh-Myouga? Can I speak with you privately? You know outside?" Inuyasha stated with his eye twitching.  
  
"Uh--------sure Master," Myouga said jumping onto his shoulder. Inuyasha walked out the door and all you could hear was Myouga screaming and Inuyasha yelling,  
  
"YOU NOSY FLEA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!" Miroku ran outside to go embarrass Inuyasha a little more. Kagome and Sango were left inside and Kagome was just giggling.  
  
"Inuyasha knows how to kiss I'll give him that much," Kagome said remembering that nice moment.  
  
"Eh?!" Sango said surprised. She didn't expect Kagome to say that! "What were you guys talking about anyways?!"  
  
"Oh, this and that......wait.....DID I SAY HE KNOWS HOW TO OUT LOUD?!!!?" Kagome said getting back into reality.  
  
"Uh-huh! It's okay though, but I can't imagine him doing that! It's not like him!!!"  
  
"I know, he was so nice, I'm just happy, he's happy, things are the way they should be I guess." Sango just chuckled and they went outside. Miroku was laughing at Inuyasha while he was chasing him with his face beet red.  
  
"MIROKU!!! GET OVER HERE! AND STOP TEASING INUYASHA!!!" Sango screamed. Miroku obeyed and went inside laughing. Inuyasha just followed inside.  
  
LATER  
  
"It's getting late, it'll be time to sleep soon, uh---------- Inuyasha?" Sango asked.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked in front of the fire.  
  
"What ever happened to Myouga?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, um, I don't know, he probably ran away screaming," Inuyasha said smiling.  
  
"Oh." Sango got ready for bed and left. Miroku was always used to going to bed first. Kagome and Inuyasha were left. They were sitting on opposite sides of the room. Kagome hadn't said a thing since she talked to Sango. Not even to Inuyasha. He noticed and said,  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Oh? Nothing, I'm fine," Kagome said looking at her feet. But deep down inside a part of her wanted to stay with Akio still, another part with Inuyasha. Even though she had chosen Inuyasha, her heart was still split. Don't get me wrong though, she loves Inuyasha."  
  
"No you're not, I can tell, tell me what's a matter!" Inuyasha protested. He had memorized every mood of Kagome and noticed when she was happy or upset.  
  
Bonitaboriqqua: Cute Chappy right?! I liked it! Did you? What should happen next? See you next episode!!! Review so BOO TO WRITER'S BLOCK!!! Seriously, review please. 


	15. Nightmares

Author: Bonitaboriqqua  
  
Disclaimer: I put this in all the other chapters so this is my last disclaimer.  
  
Bonitaboriqqua: HI! Thanks for all the reviews! Still, please write one for this chapter of 'Inuyasha's Love for Kagome.' ^__^ On to the love!!!  
  
*Hoari (Don't know if I'm spelling it right) - top of Inuyasha red outfit, Japanese type of clothing. It's like a kimono, only for guys, you get the picture.  
  
"I'm okay, really," Kagome said staring into the flames. Inuyasha squinted his eyes a little bit, "What?"  
  
"There's something your not telling me, I can't believe after all we've been through you still don't trust me," Inuyasha said crossing his arms and closing his eyes.  
  
"Huh? Inuyasha, its nothing......nothing big," Kagome said finally looking at him across the room. He opened his eyes and said,  
  
"Is it about Akio? Tell the truth," he said seriously. Kagome's eyes saddened and she nodded her head.  
  
"DID HE HURT YOU!??!" Inuyasha asked with a worried look in his eyes. 'He's worried about me, he loves me,' Kagome thought. He walked over and sat next to her. She nodded her head no. "Then, what is it? You can tell me." Kagome's eyes got watery and she leaned against him and starting crying onto his *hoari. "Huh? Kagome...." 'What's wrong with her?' "Are you sick Kagome?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry it's just," Kagome paused and thought, 'I can't tell him, he'll be hurt,' "I'm fine, I uh, don't feel good."  
  
"You said it was about Aki....."  
  
"NO! I don't feel good, that's why I can't think straight," she lied as she sobbed. Inuyasha looked a little hurt because she knew she was lying. He played along though not to upset her more. He noticed she was tired.  
  
"Hold on," he said. He took his Tetsaiga and did a mini swing with it to put out the fire, "We can sleep here. Since you don't feel good you can stay with me so I can protect you. Other demons will know your ill and will come after you so stay with me okay?" 'He is so nice now, I do love you Inuyasha, I do,' Kagome thought. He wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm and they both fell asleep.  
  
ON THE ROOFTOP  
  
It was Sesshomaru! Inuyasha was not able to sense or smell him because Sesshomaru waited until he was asleep.  
  
"So, Jakkin, do you still know how to interfere with people or, hanyou's for that matter, dreams?"  
  
"Yes master, why do you want me to do this again?"  
  
"Just to see if he really loves that girl, do it, I must see if that is one of his weaknesses." Jakkin nodded his head and did a thing with his hands that created a white blur in front of them. They were going to create a nightmare for Inuyasha.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Miroku have you seen Kagome?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, she went over to the lake to do some laundry with Sango," Miroku said turning around.  
  
"Oh okay," Inuyasha said going towards the lake. He went through the pathway that leads to it. He heard a noise in the bushes and unsheathed his Tetsaiga. He could sense a demon. A human like one too. It jumped out at him and Inuyasha managed to dodge the attack. The demon missed and ran back into the woods.  
  
"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Inuyasha said chasing him. It went back onto the trail and disappeared. "Huh? Where'd he go?!"  
  
"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome cried. He heard her and his eyes widened in shock.  
  
"The demon.....KAGOME!!" He followed her scent until he reached her. He got to where the river was and saw Sango lying on the ground grasping her side which had a huge gash in it. "SANGO! HUH?!" He saw the demon that he was chasing before holding Kagome and with a sword pointed to her stomach. "DON'T HURT HER......" But before he could finish the sword was drawn into her and in an instant her eyes went blank.  
  
The demon smiled and instantly, without a trace, disappeared. "KAGOME!!!" He cried. He ran up to her and caught her before she fell. Blood was pouring from her wound and she wasn't breathing. Her skin was very cold. "NO!" The sword had disappeared but without the wound. Inuyasha's eyes were forming tears and he hugged her tight and yelled, "KAGOME! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY I WASEN'T HERE FOR YOU!!! I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING!!! I LOVE YOU!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!" Tears were sliding down his face. :'( Suddenly she disappeared from his arms and everything else did too. "KAGOME!!!" He was waking up.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"KAGOME!" he yelled awake. He was sweating and breathing hard. What a nightmare! She woke up and looked startled.  
  
"What happened Inuyasha!?" Kagome said worried. He looked at her and realizing it was a nightmare smiled with tears in his eyes and hugged her.  
  
"You're okay!!!" He said happily.  
  
Bonitaboriqqua: Poor Inu, he loves Kagome so much! Please review! Tell me a suggestion, I haven't been getting any of those, you people have brains! ^__^ Think, think! See ya next episode! 


	16. InuSeshyShippo

Author: Bonitaboriqqua  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah......  
  
Bonitaboriqqua: Wussup! Another chappy! Thanks for the reviews! Love you for that!!! Anyways I know you want to read on so go ahead! Keep on reviewing if you want me to continue! You know you want too!!!  
  
"Inuyasha! I can't breath," Kagome said from his tight hug, "Are you crying?!" Inuyasha let go and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Huh?! No! No! I'm not I just got something in my eye," Inuyasha said getting a hold of himself. Kagome had never seen Inuyasha so, well, happy to see her! Yet, she was confused. Why would he be happy to see her in the middle of the night?  
  
"What happened?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Do you fell okay? You're not ill or hurt are you?!" Inuyasha asked with much worry in his eyes.  
  
"Uh-----------------I'm okay, but I don't know about you, what happened?" Kagome asked trying to get to the bottom of this. He looked at the floor with a sad look in eye and closed them. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"Nothing, I, I had a bad dream, and it seemed kind of real. I was afraid, I mean it just seemed real," Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled because he looked so cute at the moment. He looked like a lost puppy.  
  
"What was it about?" She noticed the sudden opening of his eyes and the look on his face.  
  
"Something terrible, I don't want to think about it, let alone talk about it," Inuyasha said with a small hint of fear in his voice.  
  
"Well, it's over now, and it was a dream, not real life, relax, it will be morning soon. Okay?" Inuyasha didn't answer back but Kagome fell asleep right next to him. He couldn't fall asleep after that dream. He was very alert and any noise he heard bothered him. He was kind of paranoid. He heard a noise outside that seemed to be getting closer and closer. He had a very angry look in his eye.  
  
He stood up and unsheathed his Tetsaiga. It transformed and he walked outside. He still heard the noise but he couldn't tell which direction it was coming from.  
"Who the hell is out here?!!?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"It's......" before Inuyasha could recognize the voice he swung his Tetsaiga from up to down barley missing Myouga.  
  
"Myouga?!" Inuyasha said surprised. Shivering the little flea said,  
  
"It's only me! I'm sorry for earlier! Can we forget that!?"  
  
"Err, fine, okay, get in the dojo now," Inuyasha said very angrily. Myouga jumped as fast as he could scare to death into the dojo.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ WITH SESSHOMARU  
  
"Inuyasha is weaker than I thought when it comes to human, this could be the weakness to end his pitiful life," Sesshomaru said looking down calmly. Rin was playing with rocks that she found. She was doing well with staying where Sesshomaru told her too. Jakkin put a smirk on his face and said,  
  
"Are you going to use that against him master?"  
  
"I'm not going to kill him, because I don't want the Tetsaiga right now, but I can still entertain myself, and see just how far he'll go to protect this girl." Jakkin understood what Sesshomaru was trying to do.  
  
"Fluffy," (A/N: Rin calls him that in this story! ^__^.)  
  
"RIN! How many times do I have to tell you I despise that name. I forbid you to call me by it. My name is Sesshomaru. Sesh-show-ma-roo," He said annoyed.  
  
"Sess-sok-poo?"  
  
"Sesshomaru!!! What do you want?!" He asked with his eyes glowing slightly.  
  
"I have to go!!! I have to go Fluffy!!!" Rin said crouching down. Sesshomaru's pupils got a little smaller and a sweat drop came down.  
  
"Jakkin, take her over there," Sesshomaru said looking away.  
  
"Why do I--------"he was interrupted.  
  
"Because you will die if you don't," He said getting seriously annoyed.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
MORNING  
  
Inuyasha never slept and he was still not tired. He had been guarding the dojo like a dog in the junkyard. He checked up on Kagome every five minutes and was uneasy about everything.  
  
"Hi lover boy, how did you sleep with--------"  
  
"MIROKU! I SWARE I'M GOING TO BEAT THE (censored) OUT OF YOU!" Miroku just laughed a funny way and went back inside. Sango walked out with her boomerang with a smile on her face and said,  
  
"Shippo's coming today!"  
  
"Shippo? You mean my vacation is over already?" Inuyasha said with his pout face.  
  
"I wouldn't call it much of a vacation but yeah, he comes today and we can continue our search for the jewel shards today when he comes. Hey look! There he is!"  
  
Bonitaboriqqua: Nothing HUGE happened but hey, we need to give poor Inuyasha a break you know? This chapter was more to put some laughs out. Anyways, since they're going to search for more shards you know what happens next? Fights....love......Sesshomaru....and don't forget REVIEW!!! Please review if you want me to continue!!! 


	17. Akio, why do you exsist? Inuyasha

Author: Bonitaboriqqua  
  
Disclaimer: Uh-huh.  
  
Bonitaboriqqua: Hey! Can you believe I am at Chapter 17 already? Seems just yesterday that I started this fanfiction! Anyways I love this story and you all seem to love it too! ^__^ Thanks so much for the reviews! KEEP THEM COMIN'!!!!  
  
"Hi Shippo! How was your trip?" Sango asked kneeling down.  
  
"SANGO!!! I'm so happy to see you!" Shippo ran up to her and hugged her, "My trip was great! I love to go see the other side of Japan, its very interesting! What did you all do while I was gone?"  
  
"Have a good time without you," Inuyasha mumbled loud enough for Shippo to hear.  
  
"I just came home and Inuyasha is already being mean to me! I'm going to tell Kagome," Shippo said running to the dojo. But before he even got there Inuyasha grabbed Shippo's collar and said,  
  
"Don't you dare wake her up okay?! She didn't feel good yesterday and she's tired, leave her alone you little......" Inuyasha said being interrupted.  
  
"I'm awake, I've been talking to Miroku inside Inuyasha," Kagome said walking out, "Shippo! You're here!!!" Inuyasha let go of Shippo with an angry look on his face and Shippo ran and hugged Kagome.  
  
"I missed you!!! Inuyasha was being mean to me," Shippo complained. Kagome gave Inuyasha that look telling him to stop. Inuyasha's look said 'whatever.'  
  
"Don't worry, he's just a big Meany sometimes," Kagome said picking up Shippo. Miroku came out and said hi to Shippo and they all decided to start looking for jewel shards tomorrow. "Inuyasha, Sango, everybody, I have to go back home and tell my mom we'll be looking for more shards tomorrow. I also have to get more supplies in my backpack. I used all of the medical stuff on Inuyasha in that last battle." Inuyasha just rubbed the part of his face that had the bruise Sesshomaru had given him. It still hadn't gone away.  
  
"Oh so that explains the bruise on his face," Shippo said starring at it.  
  
"Shut-up stupid," Inuyasha said with a fist, "You're going to be the next one with a bruise."  
  
"Well bye everyone! Be back later!" Kagome turned around and started walking on the trail by herself. Inuyasha remembered the dream......  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"KAGOME! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY I WASEN'T HERE FOR YOU!!! I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING!!! I LOVE YOU!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!" Tears were sliding down his face.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"YOU'RE NOT GOING BY YOURSELF!!!" He was going to be there for her this time. She paused and turned around. He ran up to her with his Tetsaiga in his hand.  
  
"I'm only going over there," Kagome said pointing to the well.  
  
"I don't care, I, uh--------I don't care, lets go," Inuyasha said taking the lead. The others just looked at each other with confused faces. Kagome just shrugged her shoulders and started walking. They got to the well and jumped into it. They arrived in Kagome's time period and went into her house. Souta was there and he jumped up when he saw Inuyasha.  
  
"INUYASHA HI!!!!" Souta said running up to him, "Can you give me a ride on your back like last time?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said,  
  
"Yeah-whatever, jump on," Inuyasha walked outside with Souta. Kagome smiled at the two of them and went upstairs. Her mom was up there watching TV.  
  
"Kagome, your home! Need more supplies I bet huh?" Her mom said sitting up.  
  
"Yeah, really all I need is medical supplies, you got some?"  
  
"Of course I do, check in that cabinet," as Kagome was doing that her mom also said, "Akio called today, he said he hadn't seen you and school, and was sorry you were sick. He's such a nice kid." Kagome paused from what she was doing.  
  
"He called?"  
  
"Oh-yes, it's a good sign if they do that," her mom said giggling. Kagome did a fake laugh. She had got all the supplies she needed and went back downstairs. She went outside and sat on the step. She was resting her head on her hands and she was thinking when,  
  
"Hi Kagome, nice to see you, lucky I got to see you." It was Akio! And guess what he had in his hands.....a nice bouquet of red and white roses! Twelve of them too!  
  
"Oh, hi, are these for me?"  
  
"Yeah, I figured since you were sick, these might help you feel a little better." Kagome smiled and took them gratefully. Akio sat beside her, "So what you been up to?"  
  
"Oh-you know, sick stuff, nothing much!" She lied. He just smiled and looked around.  
  
"Where's Souta? Oh-yeah! Is that Inuyasha kid still here?"  
  
"Yeah, uh, they're coming now," Kagome said pointing to them. Inuyasha just looked at Kagome with a funny look. He let down Souta and Souta said hi to Akio. 'Why is this (censored) here?' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, nice seeing you again," Akio said holding out his hand. Inuyasha shook it hesitantly but didn't say anything.  
  
Bonitaboriqqua: Jealousy, jealousy, jealousy!!!! Inuyasha is so protective! What do you think he'll do! Akio does seem nice don't he? Kagome's in some hot water now! ^__^ REVIEW WHY DON' T YOU!!!! It's the little purple button down there!!! 


	18. Akio and Ramen don't Mix

Bonitaboriqqua  
  
Disclaimer: Don't Own  
  
Bonitaboriqqua: Thanks to the reviewer that told me how to spell J-A-K-E-N. Someone else told me it was Jakkin. Don't ask!!! Anyways sorry it took so long to send out the last chapter, I just had so much homework! Baka...Anyways, on to the number one story! (That's my opinion....Give me a break, I'm the author! I have to say that! ^__^)  
  
Akio noticed the look on Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha looked kind of angry!  
  
"Uh---------"Akio whispered something in Kagome's ear. Inuyasha was still looking at the two cautiously. Souta just noticed Inuyasha's sudden silence.  
  
"Oh, um he doesn't get out much," Kagome said to Akio with her eyes closed and scratching her head, "Come on! Let's all go inside." They all walked in but Inuyasha was last.  
  
"Dinner time," Kagome's mom said laying some ramen on the table. This just made Inuyasha's day!!  
  
"Isn't that what...what you brought to my time?!" Inuyasha said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, it's your favorite, eat up!" Kagome said smiling putting the roses into a vase. Inuyasha sat down quickly, picked up his chop sticks and was slurping and gulping that ramen down. He wasn't paying attention to anything else but him eating! Everyone sat down and just stared at him.  
  
"You really like noodles huh?" Souta said giggling. They all started eating there dinner. Inuyasha ended up eating four bowels of it! (Hungry huh? ^_^)  
  
"Oh-man, I have a stomach-ache, ow..." Inuyasha said rubbing his tummy.  
  
"Well, what do you expect you piggy, it'll go away soon," she said standing up. Her mom started to wash all the dishes while the rest of them went to the living room. Inuyasha got back into reality and started getting mad, or should I say jealous, again. He crossed his arms and sat on the couch.  
  
"Thanks for the flowers," Kagome said slightly blushing. 'Flowers, she likes flowers?' Inuyasha thought. He cleared his throat.  
  
"No problem, anything to make you feel better!" Akio said smiling. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. She wasn't sick!!!!  
  
Souta was still confused why Inuyasha was acting the way he was.  
  
"Don't get any ideas pal," Inuyasha said to Akio.  
  
"Eh?" Akio said confused. Kagome just looked at Inuyasha trying to tell him not to say anything bad. Do you think he'll listen?  
  
"You know what I mean," Inuyasha said closing his eyes. Akio just looked at Kagome. (A/N Every time I write Kagome I almost type in Akane!)  
  
"Inuyasha," she mumbled.  
  
"Your acting strange Inuyasha, you got something to say to me?" Akio said getting a little frustrated.  
  
"Yeah, leave Kagome alone," Inuyasha said not liking Akio's tone.  
  
"I leave her alone?! What are you saying? She's my girlfriend!" Akio said standing up. Inuyasha opened his eyes and stood up also. He took Akio as a threat and Akio, Inuyasha.  
  
"You got something to say to me?" Inuyasha said getting angrier.  
  
"Yeah! Stop getting her angry!"  
  
"I get her angry what are you saying you (censored.)" (Uh-oh! Inuyasha!) Akio was getting angry too.  
  
"I'm saying you always get her angry! What did you call me?!"  
  
"I called you a (censored.)" Akio was getting very mad.  
  
"Well, you know what you are, you're a....."  
  
"Um, guys calm down," Kagome said trying to stop them.  
  
"A what?!?!?!" Inuyasha said pushing Akio.  
  
"You heard me!" Akio said pushing him back.  
  
"COOL!" Souta said watching the two fight. Akio knew karate also. He was pretty good too. He punched Inuyasha! (A side of Akio you haven't seen!)  
  
"Oh yeah!?" Inuyasha said kicking Akio.  
  
"YEAH!" Akio said smiling punching Inuyasha in the stomach. Inuyasha's eyes opened more and he covered his mouth. He ran upstairs and into the bathroom. Kagome was surprised! Souta was just laughing. (Bad example for Souta.) They heard the toilet flush a couple times and Inuyasha came downstairs with a pale sick face.  
  
"Did you have to hit me in my stomach?" He said with a dizzy look in his eyes. Akio just stood there in his dominance.  
  
"You shouldn't mess with me then, "Akio said boasting.  
  
"You're lucky I don't have Tetsaiga with me."  
  
"Tet-see-ga?" Akio said confused.  
  
"Okay, a little too much said!" Kagome said grabbing Inuyasha's hand and bringing him outside.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Kagome said.  
  
"He's pissin' me off!"  
  
"Stop acting like a child! And what are you doing mentioning Tetsaiga?! Keep your mouth shut! No one needs to know about your time and the Shikon-no-tama!"  
  
"Okay, okay! Ow," Inuyasha said grabbing his stomach with his face turning a pale green.  
  
Bonitaboriqqua: So what do you think? Unexpected huh? Akio has a nice side but watch out if you get him mad! Nobody's perfect! If you want me to continue, which, I wouldn't see why not! I need a certain amount of reviews! So please, push the little purple button down there! Thanks! ^__^ 


	19. Nightmares Come True?

Author: Bonitaboriqqua  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own.  
  
Bonitaboriqqua: Hello! INUYASHA COMES ON MONDAY TO CARTOON NETWORK!!!!!!!!! YIPPIE!!!! Ok, now that that's out of my system....people, I need suggestions. I got like three but I need a little more. REVIEW!!! Anyways on to the jealousy or whatever you want to call it. ^__^  
  
"Are you okay?" Kagome asked nocuous Inuyasha.  
  
"Huh? I just feel really dizzy that's all. I also feel like I've been betrayed."  
  
"Betrayed?"  
  
"Yeah, you of all people should know what I'm talking about! Does this sound familiar? 'I choose you Inuyasha! Thanks for the flowers Akio! Sounds like a backstabbing witch to me..." Kagome's eyes saddened a little and she looked away for a minute. 'He doesn't like me anymore...does he? He's right, I chose him and then I didn't give up Akio. He called me a 'backstabbing witch!' He must be very mad at me.....' Kagome thought sadly. She looked back at him and he was just leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, facing the opposite direction.  
  
Kagome walked inside slowly. Inuyasha didn't budge. Akio and Souta were playing video games again.  
  
"Hi sis! I beet him so quick!" Souta said laughing.  
  
"That's nice..." Kagome said quickly, "Akio, can I talk to you? Privately?" Akio put down the controller and stood up.  
  
"Uh-sure." She took him upstairs where her mom wasn't at and where Souta wasn't, "What's up?"  
  
"I um, wanted to tell you something important." Akio noticed her serious tone.  
  
"Yeah? What's wrong? Sorry about earlier if that's it," Akio said looking down. (Just to remind you...who does Akio look like? RANMA SAOTOME! You know, from Ranma ½! Inuyasha and Ranma are both so cute! Just imagine having to choose one of them!)  
  
"No, that's not it, it's about Inuyasha. I li...I um," she was so choked up.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I can't see you anymore," she said sadly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't be your girlfriend anymore...I'm sorry. I know a lot of other girls would be in a better position for you then me so I'm letting you go."  
  
"You're braking up with me?"  
  
"Oh-Akio, I like you, don't get me wrong, but, it would just be better if we stayed as friends." Akio looked at the floor with a sad look in his eyes.  
  
"Oh..." he simply said. He walked downstairs with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Akio! You want to play again?" Souta said eager to play.  
  
"Not today little man, I'll come over another day, bye," he said covering up his real feelings. He walked out the door. Souta didn't understand what was happening so he just watched TV. Kagome was just standing in the exact place she had talked to Akio. She was still in shock with herself. 'I did what I had to do; now things will be back to normal, but not in my time.' She went downstairs and out the front door. Inuyasha wasn't there. Akio wasn't in sight neither. She walked back inside and said,  
  
"Souta, tell mom I'm going back into the shrine, I don't know when I'll be back, but I will, bye." She walked out and headed toward the well. She wanted to see Inuyasha and comfort him and tell him how sorry she was. She knew he had gone back to his time. He could do nothing here. She reached the well and noticed that two wooden posts were broken. 'Inuyasha, we have to pay for those...' she thought. She jumped into the well and arrived in Inuyasha's time.  
  
"Inuyasha! Are you around here?" She walked into the dojo. Sango and Miroku were there drinking tea.  
  
"Hello Lady Kagome? Your back," Miroku said greeting her.  
  
"Yeah good timing too, I was about to go do some laundry down at the river, you want to come and help?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yeah but, have you seen Inuyasha?"  
  
"He took a little walk; he said he didn't want any company so we just stayed here. Go with Sango and get your mind off of him." Miroku suggested.  
  
"Okay," Kagome agreed. They went down to the river to do there laundry.  
  
WITH INUYASHA  
  
Inuyasha was just sitting down in the grass starting to feel guilty about what he said to Kagome earlier.  
  
"I was so mean to her, she probably thinks I hate her, damn it! Kagome, I should apologize to you." With him saying that to himself he walked back to the dojo. Miroku was outside cleaning his staff.  
  
"Miroku have you seen Kagome?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, she went over to the lake to do some laundry with Sango," Miroku said turning around.  
  
"Oh okay," Inuyasha said going towards the lake.  
  
Bonitaboriqqua: Sound familiar? The nightmare!!!!!!!!!!! Could it come true? Is it Sesshomaru that is doing this? Or is it all a coincidence? Find out next episode of Inuyasha's Love for Kagome! But I'll only send it out if I get a certain amount of reviews, thanks!!! ^__^ 


	20. Unthinkable but still HOPE

Author: Bonitaboriqqua  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, yeah, you know.  
  
Bonitaboriqqua: Sorry for taking so long to post up this chappie but school is here cause it's a week day. I HATE SCHOOL!!! Anyways, enjoy this exciting chapter and please review. (Sorry for being annoying!)  
  
Inuyasha was walking quite calmly down the path to the river. He was thinking of all the good times he had with Kagome and everything that had happened between them in that week. Then, he remembered that horrible nightmare. The thought of losing Kagome was so horrible! He heard a rustle in the bushes.  
  
"Huh? I smell a demon, a human like one too------------------laundry-- -----Sango-------Kagome----------" before he could finish his trail of thought a human like demon sprang out of the forest and tried to hurt him. He dogged the attack and then the demon ran back into the woods. "Sh*t! The nightmare---------KAGOME!!!" He ran faster than he ever had before to try and beat the demon to them.  
  
That demon was mighty fast though. He saw Sango dipping clothes into lake from a distance, while he was running, and then saw the demon from behind her, do an attack that made a very big gash in her side. He could hear her scream go in all directions. "SANGO!!!! KAGOME, WATCH OUT FOR THE DEMON!!!"  
  
Inuyasha was getting closer to them and he unsheathed his Tetsusaiga. (I think that's the right way to spell it.) "DON'T TOUCH HER!!!!!" He yelled. The demon had disappeared and then reappeared behind her. It grabbed her hands and pointed the same sword at her stomach with the same evil smile.  
  
"STOP!!!" Inuyasha yelled swinging his Tetsusaiga trying to hit the sword out of the demon's hands. He managed to hit the sword but it went through her side. (Not in the center like in the nightmare.) This made the demon angry that he missed his target and it slashed Inuyasha in the chest ripping the top part of his clothing. He didn't care about his serious injury only Sango and Kagome. The demon disappeared.  
  
Kagome had fallen from shock and Inuyasha picked her up. She was breathing heavy with her side bleeding. "Kagome....." He carried her to Sango and managed to pick her up too. He started running towards the nearest village because they needed serious help. He ran as fast as his body would go. "Don't worry Sango, Kagome, we're almost there." He got to the village that he knew was there but never visited. One villager cried,  
  
"A demon! He's hurt to women!!!!"  
  
"NO! I'm there friend, they need help where's your priestess?!"  
  
"She's in there!" A villager cried concerned. He pointed to a cabin and Inuyasha ran to it. He kicked the door because he couldn't knock.  
  
"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!!!" Inuyasha cried. A old women opened a door and said,  
  
"No need to cause boy, ye need me to heal these women's wounds?"  
  
"No (****) lady, help them please," Inuyasha said just worrying about them.  
  
"Bring thee in here boy, on each futon," the elderly women said. He obeyed quickly and asked,  
  
"How are they? Will they make it? Is it going to be okay? TELL ME!!!" Inuyasha said grabbing the priestess collar.  
  
"I don't know! But ye let me do my job. Ye must leave the room, your injuries are critical too----------"  
  
"Stop talking about my injuries just take care of them!" Inuyasha said walking out of the room. He closed the door behind him. 'Kagome, Sango, Kagome please make it through.' He thought to himself. He felt a running of liquid on his chest and realized it was blood. He had a deep, deep slash starting from his neck to his stomach. That was one deep cut. But he didn't care; he just wanted to know if Kagome would be okay.  
  
"She has to make it, they have to make it, and she has to make it." He kept on repeating that over and over and over and over. He was leaning against the wall looking at the sky with a dazed look in his face. All the villagers were staring at him and his chest which was all covered in blood. One villager went up to him and asked,  
  
"Are you okay? You're seriously injured, you need help." Inuyasha with a dazed look still in his eye and said,  
  
"She has to be okay, they have to be okay, she has to be okay, she---- ---" he collapsed from his loss of blood and energy and all the villagers ran up to him.  
  
Bonitaboriqqua: What an action packed chapter huh? Will Inuyasha be okay? Will Kagome be okay? Will Sango be okay? Find out next episode of Inuyasha's Love for Kagome! But please, for support send in a review! Thank you! ^__^ 


	21. Sesshomaru's Final Plan

Author: Bonitaboriqqua  
  
Declaimer: Don't Own.  
  
Bonitaboriqqua: SUSPENSE!!! SUSPENSE!!! If you've been watching Inuyasha since it came on you got to see him jealous! Except it's with Koga and not Akio. Anyways, sorry for short chapters it just school again! At least I'm writing! On to the story but please, review.  
  
"The demon's collapsed!" The villager called, "He needs help!" The villagers banged on the door of the priestess. She opened it a little.  
  
"Is ye the same boy that was in here?"  
  
"Yes, Lady Akira, he has collapsed, not to mention full of blood!"  
  
"Bring him in here," Lady Akira. They did as they were told and walked out.  
  
LATER  
  
Inuyasha's chest was burning and he slowly opened his eyes. When everything came into focus he remembered what had happened. He rose up quickly ignoring the pain in his chest and looked around the room. He saw Kagome laying on one futon next to Sango on another. Lady Akira sitting in a corner meditating.  
  
"HEY OLD HAG!!! ARE THEY OKAY?!"  
  
"Ye is very childish and rude, but loyal, the one on the left, (Sango) is more injured then the one on the right, (Kagome) but the one on the right has developed an infection-------------"  
  
"A WHAT?! AN INFECTION!?!?! NO, NO, NO, NO!!!!" Just then two men came up and grabbed Inuyasha's hands and put them behind his back. They were trying to calm him down. Inuyasha just kept saying no under his breath not blinking.  
  
"Child, you must calm down, yes, she has developed an infection but she can still heal from it. She just can't do too much until she is healthy again." Inuyasha was relieved but still not any happier.  
  
"I did this to her, I did this to her, I'll never forgive myself for not being there for her. DAMN! Why did I hold a stupid grudge against her? She didn't deserve it."  
  
"You did this to her?" One guy said.  
  
"NO! I wasn't there to protect her like I told her I would be," Inuyasha said feeling super guilty. He looked down at the floor. "I can't let her see me." The two men where still holding Inuyasha. "Let go of me." The two men let go with some hesitation. Inuyasha closed his eyes and said, "Tell Sango and---------Kagome I'm sorry." Inuyasha headed towards the door.  
  
"Thee is leaving? Ye wounds haven't healed, where are you going?"  
  
"Like I said, Kagome doesn't deserve to even look at someone who wasn't there for her so I'm leaving. I don't care if my injuries haven't healed. As for where I'm going----------"he walked out the door. The two men were about to run and go get him when,  
  
"Leave him be, he is off to do something, let him be."  
  
WITH INUYASHA  
  
Inuyasha was walking down the dirt road leaving the village to go to Miroku. Poor guy doesn't know anything! 'I'm so stupid leaving her; I knew she'd follow me, why did I....damn." He finally reached the dojo.  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
"Ah! Inuyasha! What happened?! Where's Sango and Kagome-sama?!" Inuyasha could tell he had been worried for a while.  
  
"Its okay, we just were...Sango and Kagome were attacked by a human like youkai and I tried to kill him...."  
  
"Are the women okay?!"  
  
"YEAH! Kagome's come down with an infection and Sango had gotten seriously injured. But they're alive." Miroku looked relieved but still worried.  
  
"Inuyasha, where's Tetsusaiga?" Inuyasha had forgotten all about his sword! He patted both his sides. His sword was missing. 'Today's turning out to be a living.'  
  
"Inuyasha, where's the last place you remember you had it?" Miroku asked concerned.  
  
"When--------I was trying to protect her----Kagome, the youkai disappeared and after he slashed me, I must of dropped it and forgot about it. Wait, where's Shippo?"  
  
"I forgot about him, where could he be? Shippo!" Miroku called, "Shippo! That's so strange, he wasn't with Kagome and Sango?"  
  
"I didn't see him."  
  
"Inuyasha, this is serious, you need your sword to fight, now Shippo's missing. Wait, can you sniff him out?"  
  
"What do you think I am? A hound dog?" Miroku just rolled his eye's and said,  
  
"No, but you do have a strong sense of smell so just try."  
  
"Feh, whatever, I guess." Inuyasha bent down on the ground and started smelling, "Nothing in here. Let me go outside." They both walked outside and Inuyasha followed the same procedure, "Hold up, I smell, oh- no."  
  
"What?! What is it?"  
  
"Blood, and it smells like Shippo's. Where's it coming------- "Inuyasha paused and his ear started to twitch.  
  
"Shippo's hurt?!!?" Miroku said concerned once more. Inuyasha started running towards the middle of the meadow. Miroku followed. "Shippo?" The little fox kid was lying on the ground with his leg cut up badly. He was just lying there with his eyes open.  
  
"Shippo, what happened?!" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"It was horrible!" The little guy said, "He said he was going to get you Inuyasha.  
  
"Who? Who said that?" Inuyasha asked confused.  
  
"It was a humanlike youkai, he said you wouldn't see him though, I was afraid he would hurt you so I didn't tell him your weaknesses. He messed up my leg and vanished. I was so scared!"  
  
"A humanlike youkai?! Eh, that's the one that hurt Kagome and Sango, he wants to get me?!"  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
IN THE VILLAGE  
  
"Ye's infection is growing worse. I'm beginning to worry." Lady Akira said. Kagome's eyes suddenly opened with her pupils glowing a purplish red. She rose up and her hand formed long claws and she slashed Lady Akira! She fell on the floor pretending to be unconscious and knew something was wrong. The infection was a poison, in the youkai's sword that would let him, control Kagome. They youkai was being controlled by the one and only Sesshomaru...  
  
Bonitaboriqqua: I know that that last paragraph was confusing but it's a plan for Inuyasha. Kagome is being controlled; Inuyasha has no sword, what a mysterious trouble for Inuyasha. What will happen next? Find out next time! 


	22. Control of a Couple

Bonitaboriqqua  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, you know.  
  
Bonitaboriqqua: Sorry I haven't updated in an llllloooooonnnnnnnggggggg time but I've just been so busy!!! Plus school, projects, and yeah you know. Well, on to the story and don't worry the end will be soon so you know. Well, on to the story! Review as always.  
  
Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo, which was being carried by Miroku, were walking down the path to the village. Miroku really wanted to check up on Sango. Inuyasha was starting to feel a little bit guilty knowing that if Kagome woke up not seeing him by her side she would feel worse. He wanted her to wake up with him right next to her. Knowing that he never left her side.  
  
"Ah," Inuyasha said kneeling down grasping his stomach.  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha?!" Miroku said knowing he was the only one not injured. He kind of felt guilty because of that. Panting a little Inuyasha managed to say,  
  
"No, I'm okay," he got up clenching in teeth with his eyes tightly closed, "I just have a sharp pain where that damn youkai slashed me. I'm fine, we have to get there." Miroku could tell he was struggling a lot to walk.  
  
"Inuyasha, you don't have to go any farther if your too hurt, I'll tell Kagome that--------"  
  
"Damn it Miroku shut up! I'm going to see 'my' Kagome no matter what!"  
  
"Uh----okay," Miroku simply said. 'His Kagome?'  
  
They were getting close to the village. When they finally got to the village a villager said,  
  
"He's back! The guy who brought that trader woman who hurt Lady Akira!" Miroku ran up to the villager.  
  
"This is Inuyasha! He brought Sango and Kagome who were injured here. What are you talking about 'trader'?"  
  
"Who are you?" The villager asked with a crowd starting to form.  
  
"I'm Miroku, I'm a monk who knows what he's talking about but wants to know what you're saying. What trader woman are you saying?"  
  
"This is what happened...." while the villager was explaining to everybody what happened Inuyasha was walking to the dojo he had left. He couldn't quite run yet. When he got there another villager was there and said,  
  
"You may not enter, Lady Akira is resting with another injured woman in there also you can't-----"  
  
"Get out of my way, I was here!" Inuyasha said pushing the guy out of the way. He walked inside and saw only Sango and Lady Akira lying down. Kagome's futon was empty. His eye's grew worry and he woke Akira up and asked,  
  
"WHERE'S MY KAGOME AND WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"  
  
"Kagome, that's her name that it is? She gave me this injury--------"  
  
"WHAT? Kagome would never do that!!! TELL ME THE TRUTH!"  
  
"Thy is! She had a weird look in her eyes I saw. Like she was soul less or something of the sort. Some of my villagers saw her walk the way you did but ignored it thinking she was going home."  
  
"Soulless? Kikyo? No, ah, she went that way?" Inuyasha said pointing right out the door. Lady Akira nodded. Inuyasha jogged out and bumped into Miroku and they both fell down.  
  
"WATCH WHERE YOURE GOING MIROKU!!!"  
  
"Sorry! Listen it sounds like Kagome is being controlled, so if you're looking for her be careful!!!" Miroku ran in the dojo to see Sango. Inuyasha got up and ran the way trying to follow Kagome's scent. He could barley sense it. It was going away with each fresh breeze that went by. He managed to run for her sake. Where could she be headed? Her scent started to get stronger and stronger. He was close then it suddenly disappeared.  
  
"I can't sense her, what's happen to you Ka--------"  
  
"Inuyasha..." her voice echoed in a kind of robotic tone shall I say. His eyes widened and he turned around.  
  
"Kagome, are you okay? What's wrong? What happened?" He said worriedly starting to become worried.  
  
"Should I tell you?"  
  
"Kagome, it's me! Inuyasha, you said my name! Can you recognize me? Snap out of it!"  
  
"I'll snap out these," she rose up her hand and blade like claws glowed.  
  
"Kagome," but before he could say anything she tried to attack him! He managed to dodge but she didn't even pause before getting his arm cut. "Kagome! Stop! Control yourself!" She kept on attacking with lightning speed and managed to get him a couple times. She had a wicked smile on her face.  
  
"How does it feel Inuyasha!?" Inuyasha knew that this wasn't her. Well, her saying these things. But it was her body so he didn't want to fight back. She paused suddenly and her eyes regained there glare.  
  
"Inuyasha?" her voice seemed normal and the claws had disappeared.  
  
"Kagome? Are you okay? Is it you?" She saw the fear in his eyes and looked at her hand. It had blood on it, his blood.  
  
"Inuyasha, I did that. IM SORRY!!!!" she wept. Miroku came running to them all of the sudden.  
  
"Inuyasha! I remembered how injured you were so I came to help you! Kagome, is she-----"  
  
"She's fine," Inuyasha simply said. Miroku looked at her who had tears flowing down her face.  
  
"NO! NOT AGAIN! IT'S HAPPENING! I CANT..."her eyes returned to there dull selves and her voice echoed out again.  
  
"No, she's changed again," Inuyasha said weakly. Miroku looked not knowing what to do. He saw how badly Inuyasha was. And before he could look back Kagome had slashed right threw his shoulder. He fell back a couple of feet and grasped his shoulder in pain.  
  
"KAGOME!!! YOUR HEART IS STRONG! YOU MIGHT EVEN BE ABLE TO FIGHT WITH YOUR MIKO POWERS! STOP!!!!" Miroku yelled out. But she kept attacking Inuyasha and the last hit sent him flying towards a tree. (Inuyasha) He looked dead....but suddenly Miroku saw his claws that seemed longer dig into the ground. His silver hair had covered his eyes and Miroku saw what looked like a purple stripe on his cheek. When Inuyasha looked up his eyes were glowing red.......  
  
REVIEW REVIEW IF YOU LIKE!!!!! PLEASE O PLEASE!!!!!! 


	23. Inuyasha's Love For Kagome

Author: Bonitaboriqqua  
  
Disclaimer: Uh-----------  
  
Bonitaboriqqua: Do I have to say it again? Dumb school is holding me up....plus all the other fanfics I'm writing. I am so sorry for like, not updating in like, more than a month!!! Okay----I had a little writers block too but check it out. Oh yeah, first read and review this one. Lol!!!! Oh yeah, LAST CHAPTER! So please review!  
  
Inuyasha's eyes were glowing red and he was looking straight at Kagome. 'No, he'll kill her! I can't let him..' Miroku thought to himself. Inuyasha stood up and he clenched his hand like he always does when he's full youkai. He was smiling too!  
  
"INUYASHA!" Miroku yelled. But Inuyasha didn't listen to his name. Kagome's glare in her eyes still wasn't there. She couldn't sit him. Miroku watched in terror at the two. What could he do?  
  
"Miroku!" Sango called from behind him. He turned around seeing her run towards him.  
  
"Try and stop Inuyasha while I try and stop Kagome!" Sango yelled jogging. Remember, she still was injured. Miroku saw something though.  
  
"Sango, stop," he stated. She almost tripped as she went to a sudden halt. She didn't know why he had stopped her until she saw something quite different this time. Inuyasha had been smiling but now they both could see he was struggling with himself. It was more of a frustrated smile than an enjoyed one. He was squinting his eyes and shaking his head. They both could have sworn they heard him swearing under his breath.  
  
"Watch ye head young ones!" Lady Akira said. She had a bow and arrow and shot it into the trees. They heard a sudden thump. Miroku didn't know what she shot at with her arrow but he ran to go and see. It was the youkai that had been controlling Kagome the whole time. Kagome suddenly fell to her knees. Sango ran up to her.  
  
"KAGOME! YOU OKAY? SAY SIT!" Sango yelled. Kagome was baffled but said,  
  
"SIT!" Inuyasha's necklace glowed bright and he suddenly collapsed. He was shivering slightly.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome managed to say running up to him. He looked up at her.  
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry, for everything," he said having trouble breathing.  
  
"For what?! Don't worry, you'll be okay. I'm all right." He nodded his head before passing out.  
  
2 DAYS LATER  
  
"He's been unconscious for two days now Sango," Kagome said with a tear falling down her face.  
  
"He'll be okay, he is a strong guy you know," Sango said stating more as a fact than opinion. Kagome nodded her head and closed her eyes. Her and Sango had token a little walk just talking girl stuff when,  
  
"INUYASHA WOKE UP!!!" Shippo said running towards them. Kagome must of done the biggest smile in the world when she heard these words. She ran as fast as she ever did in her life running to that dojo. He was leaning on the door's side talking with Miroku.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed hugging him with a sudden impact from the speed she was running.  
  
"AGH!" He said both falling to the floor.  
  
"Oops, you okay?" Kagome asked sympathetically. She helped him up. As soon as they were both standing he suddenly grabbed her arm.  
  
"WHAT'S THE? WHAT HAPPENED? Did....I do that to you?" Inuyasha said seeing a big cut on her arm. He was very protective of her and now after everything, he felt bad for every little scrape on her.  
  
"Huh?! Oh, no! No, you didn't, when I fell there was a sharp root from a tree and I kind of cut myself bad. Pretty stupid huh? You've been unconscious for two days now so you kind of missed a lot. Miroku found Tetsusaiga with the youkai that Lady Akira shot down. Sango is doing excellent in her recovery and so are you! Seems everything is getting better isn't it?"  
  
"Did I lose control of myself again?" Inuyasha said with a sad look.  
  
"Well, you did change into your full state, but what Sango and Miroku told me was----------"Kagome said being interrupted by Miroku.  
  
"You were actually controlling yourself! Well, sort of. Like, um, you weren't on a killing spree like you usually are. You were fighting to keep control. Akira had shot the other youkai down just in time for Kagome to sit you so you didn't hurt anyone this time!"  
  
"That's good to know, um," Inuyasha noticed everyone was staring at him, "HEY!!! I DON'T NEED A PITY PARTY OKAY?!" Everyone just giggled and left., except for Kagome.  
  
"I'm really glad you're your old self. I was really worried. If I ever was to lose you, I don't know if I could go on. And...I think the reason you didn't attack me on the spot was because you couldn't either." Kagome suddenly turned red at that statement. Inuyasha just smiled.  
  
"Why are you blushing like crazy?!" He laughed again, "That..is true....as I've told you before, you make me feel....not empty. Every time you leave to go home, I blame it on the jewel shards but..." He paused, "Never mind."  
  
"I really need to get more clothing and supplies. I can't believe I ran out already!!!  
  
::Anime fall by Inuyasha::  
  
"HEY! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ANYTHING I JUST SAID?!"  
  
"YEAH! CAN'T A GIRL GET A DECENT PAIR OF CLOTHING?!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"I SAID NO!"  
  
"I SAID YES!"  
  
"Wench."  
  
"Bossy."  
  
"FOOL."  
  
"JERK!!!"  
  
"Beautiful."  
  
"Du--------," she smiled at him when he winked.  
  
"Well, if you're going back, I ain't stayin' behind!" While he was pulling her,  
  
'I can't believe he called me beautiful....Is that the pain killers? Heh, what a guy....' Kagome thought smiling, 'The only one for me.'  
  
'I hope she took that the right way. She is beautiful. Inside and out. She's the only one for me.' They jumped down the well together.  
  
"Why can't you be cute like that Miroku?" Sango said pouting.  
  
"Oh? You don't think I'm cute?" Miroku said tapping his foot.  
  
"Yuck, love," Shippo said sticking his tongue out.  
  
AT KAGOME'S TIME  
  
Kagome had changed into a new pair of clothing and Inuyasha had just been waiting outside. When she came out in a sleeveless hunter green shirt and dark denim jean that fitted perfect to her figure she just sat next to him.  
  
"You okay?" She said smiling. He nodded his head, "AH! YOU CAN'T JUST SHOW YOU'RE SELF LIKE YOU ARE!!! HERE PUT THIS ON YOUR HEAD!!!" She handed him a towel. He knew she was right and he reluctantly put the towel over his head like he was hiding his face. You couldn't see his ears or his silver hair. He twitched his nose and looked sharply to his left. Kagome noticed his sudden reaction. She looked the way he was.  
  
"Hey Kagome! You're feeling better!" It was Hojo. He rode his bike to where the two were, "I brought you some Asprin."  
  
"Oh------Hojo, uh, thanks, I guess," Kagome said taking the white bottle.  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies on Saturday, since you know, Akio."  
  
"Are you asking me out?"  
  
"If you want to put it that way."  
  
"HEY LISTEN. SHE TAKEN ALREADY SO JUST GO HOME AND FIND YOUR OWN GIRL YOU CAN BUY?!"  
  
"Not again......"  
  
THE END 


End file.
